See No Evil
by cylobaby
Summary: When Lily goes blind, she discovers she has special powers. Due to those powers, she decides not to tell the school about her blindness. Read as she struggles with new powers and emotions. Abandoned.
1. The Glass Bowl

Disclaimer for this whole fic: I do not own this wonderful series.

Warnings: Slightly AU.

The Evans family sat down for dinner in their secluded dining room. . The Evans clan included Chris, Lana and their daughter Lily. Petunia, their other daughter, was on her honeymoon.

Lily was a sixteen year old with dark red hair that was often, as it was now, pulled back in a high ponytail. She had glittering emerald eyes that made her stand out in any crowd. The girl was tall for her age, but never slouched because of it. She was proud and confident; an independent girl of there ever was one.

Her father and mother were so pleased to have her back for the summer. The school she went to made it unnaturally hard for parents to visit. Then again, there was nothing normal at all about Hogwarts School for and Wizardry.

Lily Evans was a witch. She knew about things that her parents had never dreamed of. Lily owned a wand and a cauldron. She had gazed at the stars and tried to interpret their meaning. She had cast magic spells.

Though they didn't understand everything, Lily's parents were immensely proud of her. She was tough, brave, beautiful and at the top of all her classes.

Lily's mother was a short woman with black hair and a kind face. Chris was very tall with red hair that was rapidly losing thickness and was always laughing about something. Both had dark blue eyes, which made it a mystery on how Lily had inherited such vibrant emerald ones.

Lana Evans set a large glass bowl full of dry salad in the middle of the round table. "Eat up!" she said cheerfully.

Lily, using the silver tongs her mother had laid out, began grabbing lettuce and transferring it to her plate. "Thanks mum," she said with a genuine smile. Her mother handed her a bottle of dressing. It was obviously new due to the fact that the cheap price tag was still stuck precariously to the bottom.

Lily poured the balsamic vinaigrette over her salad while her parents made theirs. When she was done, there was more dressing than lettuce. Her father laughed when he saw her plate and commented that an evil dressing tsunami had engulfed Lettuce Island.

Lily laughed and began eating carefully as she didn't want the abundant vinaigrette to get on her new jeans. Lily's parents proceeded to eat their own salads dry. Once the bowl in the center of the table was empty and each Evans was full, her father propped his sock-clad feet up of the round table.

Her mother glared at him and kept her own feet firmly on the ground. Her father laughed. "C'mon Ls! You can do it," he cheered them.

Lily laughed and set her own smaller feet on the table. Her mother shook her head and rolled her dark blue eyes in mock annoyance.

Lily sighed deeply. "I love you both so much." She blinked and yawned hugely.

Her father smirked and said, "Getting tired are we?"

Lily gave a snort and informed him, "Of course not. I still haven't told you about my year at school."

It was their yearly ritual. The first night that Lily was home from Hogwarts was spent discussing her year and the things she learned… at least the things that hadn't been discussed in letters.

Lily's father gave the starting question. "How was school?" A smile played on his thin lips.

Lily opened her mouth to answer when suddenly a crash came at the back door.

"What the-?" began Lily's father before three men in black cloaks slipped into the dining room. Eerie masks covered each face. Lily recognized them from the newspapers as Death Eaters. They were the supporters of that serial killer, Voldemort.

Her parents obviously recognized them too for they rose and her father said, "Get out of my house!"

The Death Eater in front laughed and pulled out a thin wand. "Avada Kendavra," he said quietly. Lily watched in horror as a flash of green light flooded the room and her father fell to the floor, dead.

They turned on Lily and her mother. Lily whipped out her own wand and pointed it at the Death Eater who had killed her father. She couldn't think of a spell cruel enough for him. The man obviously did not have that problem. "Avada Kendavra!" he said. Lily's mother jumped in front of her and was struck by the Killing Curse.

"Mum!" she said weakly. The Death Eaters laughed mockingly and moved forward.

"A witch, eh? We'll have fun with you, mudblood," said one with a female voice. She stepped ahead of her fellows and aimed her dark wand at Lily. "Crucio," she hissed.

Lily felt as though thousands of white-hot needles had entered her every cell. She bit her lip so as not to give them the pleasure of her screams. The curse was lifted and she tasted a sharp metallic taste in her mouth; the taste of blood.

"One more time," said the Death Eater and aimed her wand again. Lily jumped behind the table so she had a least one barrier. "Crucio!" Lily observed blankly as the curse sped forward. Almost in slow motion she saw it go too low and watched as it hit the glass bowl in the middle of the table.

The fragile salad bowl shattered into millions of shards. The slivers flew everywhere at lightning fast speed. Lily's emerald eyes widened and the last things she saw were her parents' dead bodies and the tiny pieces of glass millimeters away from her eyes. She had no time to blink and unconsciousness was immediate.


	2. St Mungo's

Chapter Two is here! Wheee! I love LJ stories.

Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter.

The first thing Lily heard was the sound of a lone voice. "Oh, poor dearie. How ever will I explain to her? Does she even know about her parents?" Oh, dearie."

She felt a coarse blanket being tucked firmly around her shoulders. Where was she? What happened? Where were her parents? Memory suddenly flooded back. The Death Eaters, the curses, the pain, the glass. Lily gasped in as though it had all just happened. Lily opened her eyes and saw… nothing.

She tried again, closing and opening. Still nothing appeared. Lily tried to move her arms but found them strapped down. The lady who had been muttering to herself talked beside her. "Good morning. Just relax. You are in St. Mungo's now. I'm Nurse Elinor. Oh, and don't worry, your wand is next to your bed."

Lily was confused. If it was morning, why was everything still dark? She tried to open her eyes again. Panic set in as the darkness stayed. "Wha-?" she asked, gasping.

"Calm down," the nurse said. She felt hands hold down her shoulders and realized she had been trying to sit up. "Your surgery went well. Everything is going to be okay."

Going_ to be! _Lily thought in rising panic. The young witch felt her eyes dart around but still couldn't see. A deep old voice came from not far away. "Let me explain," it said.

Nurse Elinor jumped and Lily heard her gasp. "Albus Dumbledore?" she asked. Lily froze; why would the headmaster come and see her?

"Yes. I need to speak with my student. Privately," said the kind voice. Lily heard footsteps but couldn't tell from whence they came. A door clicked shut and she heard a chair being pulled across tile and heard it stop next to where she lay.

"Miss Evans, I need you to answer me. What happened?" said the voice calmly beside her.

Lily took a deep breath, cleared her dry throat and attempted to sit up and explain. "Death Eaters. Killed my parents. Crucio. Glass bowl," she stuttered in panic, finding she couldn't rise from her laying position. _How can the Headmaster be so comfortable in this darkness_? she asked herself as she struggled weakly against her invisible bonds.

"Calm down, Lily." Gentle hands pushed her shoulders against the bed. When Lily relaxed he continued, "I am very sorry to be the one to tell you but…" he sounded uncomfortable. "When the glass shattered, it hit you… your eyes. Though we have worked on them for over a month, I'm afraid they are… permanently damaged."

"Permanently?" Lily asked, slightly uncomprehending.

She heard the old man shuffle beside her. "Err… I believe the term you are familiar with is blind?"

Lily felt her breaths become little gasps. "I'm blind? I can never see again! Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." Lily was sure she could go on like that for hours.

"Lily! Lily, relax. You'll be okay," said Dumbledore from beside her. "We'll work through this. You'll be fine."

"Ouch!" Lily cried as a sharp pain ran through her eyes.

"Oh dear," came the Headmaster's deep voice from beside her.

"Oh dear, what?" asked Lily, fearing the answer.

"Your eyes shouldn't hurt. The actual wound was healed weeks ago," explained the Headmaster, though he inadvertently made it worse.

"Weeks! How long have I been in here?" Lily asked in horror, fighting to control her rapidly decreasing breathing.

"Almost a month. The magical surgery is quite complicated and we couldn't find the proper time to wake you." Dumbledore then switched back to the 'oh dear' subject.

"It seems as though the curse that broke the glass, the Cruciartus Curse, still lingers in your eyes. Its pain will be off and on over the next year or so."

Lily groaned; could things get any worse? "Just sleep for now and I will talk with you once you have settled," said her Headmaster.

As though his words carried a spell inside them, sleep drifted instantly over the frantic Lily.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Over the next week, Dumbledore managed to explain everything she would have to do. She needed to learn to walk without seeing, to do everything that was normally so natural without her eyes.

Lily had gotten pretty good at it, though it was never the same. She felt useless; how could she read or write ever again? There was a point in her life where she was never seen without a book in her hands or a quill in her hair.

Three weeks before Hogwarts was started, Dumbledore had come for another visit. "I have already told the staff of your situation and once we get to school I shall make an announcement to the students," he was saying.

Lily looked in his direction from her chair, eyes naturally closed. As he spoke, something frighteningly amazing happened. Lily could _see_. Not see, per say, with her eyes (for they were closed), but with her mind. It reminded her of when she pictured something in her mind, how she could see it without actually looking at it. Suddenly she could sense the whole room.

A small fly was buzzing lazily by a closed window. The sun outside and the brightly lit candles shone sharply off the sterile white walls. Dumbledore's blue eyes were worrisome and he looked wearier than ever as he spoke to her. Then, as quickly as it had come, her sight left.

Lily held up a hand to stop her headmaster in the middle of his sentence. "Professor! I just _saw_ you!" she said, though it was more of a question than a statement.

"Explain," said the familiar voice from his normal spot in the room.

Lily tried to situate her thoughts. "I had my eyes closed when I could imagine you, exactly as you looked. I could see you with my eyes closed."

The witch could almost taste Dumbledore's skepticism. "Are you sure you didn't imagine it?" he asked kindly.

"I did _not_ imagine it. Look, there is a fly on that window over there, and outside is an ugly brick wall!" Lily said, snatching the first piece of evidence she could think of.

She heard Dumbledore's precise walk head towards the window and felt him gasp. "Well Miss Evans, I believe you are quite right. That must mean…" he began. Suddenly, he began laughing. "My dear Lily! You must be a tericyle! There hasn't been one since the great Merlin himself! To imagine _I_ had one of such power in my school and never knew it…" he said before trailing off into silence.

"A terio- tericyle?" asked Lily is confusion. From the sounds coming from where the Headmaster had been talking a few seconds ago, it seemed as though he were doing a complicated dance that involved much shuffling and clapping.

Lily cleared her throat and repeated her question.

"We cannot discuss it here, Lily my girl! Quick, to Hogwarts!" replied her Headmaster in ecstasy.

"Sir, I haven't been released from the hospital yet," Lily informed him, still unsure of what to think of this new exuberant Dumbledore.

"Pish posh. Tericyles don't have to follow _rules,_ my dear. They make them! But no more talk here, we must discuss this at Hogwarts." The footsteps Lily had grown to know so well strode over to where Lily now knew the fireplace was and there came the sound of clay scratching across brick.

"Come here, Lily. We must Floo!" said Dumbledore, still unable to contain his glee. Lily rose unsteadily from where she sat and walked carefully to where her Headmaster's voice had come.

A whooshing sound came from in front of her and again, Lily had a sense that the flames had grown and turned emerald green. "Now step in and say 'Headmaster Dumbledore's office," instructed Dumbledore breathlessly.

A hand brushed hers and she let it guide her into the hot hearth. She felt warmth bathe her body and she murmured, "Headmaster Dumbledore's office."

Lily felt herself spinning rapidly in tight circles and felt dizzy. She tumbled out onto a cold floor. Lily could tell by the creases in it that it was wooden.

The popping noise of someone Apparating came from bedside her and Dumbledore helped her to her feet.

The moment her had helped Lily into a chair, Dumbledore said, "Straight to business. First I'll tell you exactly what you are.

"A tericyle is a very powerful witch or wizard. They can perform wandless magic, have extreme intelligence and each has a set of powers unique to the person. Merlin could do many things, some of which become a different animal anytime he wished. Just imagine the possibilities for you. I can help you master your full potential."

Lily sat in awe over what she was hearing. "I have… special powers?" she croaked.

"Why yes, of course. You, like Merlin, can see with your eyes closed." Lily nodded in understanding; it made a lot of sense.

"But what to do during school, that is the question. Your blindness with be quite a disturbance to other students during cla-"

Lily cut in. "Sir, if I really have these amazing powers, do you think that you could possibly _not_ tell?" asked Lily.

Silence met her desperate question. Finally, the old voice came from across her in the blackness. "If you make enough improvement with your skills…"

Lily grinned for the first time in over a month. "Thank you sir, you won't regret it!"

REVIEW! Do you like it? Tell me!


	3. Icy Potions

This is a short chapter, but more, longer ones are soon in coming!

Disclaimer: ME? Are you kidding? Do I write as good as JK? Didn't think so.

"Now, focus on my voice. Wish you could know what I am doing," came the command.

Lily sat in the Room of Requirement, eyes unnecessarily closed in concentration. Dumbledore was somewhere in the room, doing something that Lily did not know.

She focused as the Headmaster spoke a mixed jumble of random words. Try as she might, the witch just could not sense what her professor was doing.

"I'm sorry, professor. I can't do it," Lily said in frustration. As pent-up rage welled inside of her, she heard a loud smash.

Footsteps ran toward her and wrinkled hands gripped her clenched fists. "Calm down, Lily."

She relaxed her hands and questions poured rapidly out of her mouth. "Did I hurt you? What was that noise? Is that one of my powers?"

"The answers to your questions respectively are no, a glass cup and yes," Dumbledore said soothingly before continuing, "I guessed this would happen. Your untamed powers will be set off both randomly and when you are full of a strong emotion. Lily, I know of one way to subdue your powers.

"As I have no way to control your emotions, I can give you a potion that lets you, when calm, use the powers you know of at will. It will contain your loose energy and let you decide when you want to release it. However, your subconscious wishes can override it at any time. Would you like to try some now?"

"Yes! I mean- yes sir," Lily said with no lack of enthusiasm. It might let her see…

Suddenly, a cold, smooth beaker appeared the hand that Dumbledore had let go. "Oops," she said with a blush. She had a feeling that Dumbledore had not given that to her.

Dumbledore chuckled. "See what I mean about your emotions? Now drink that,"

Lily took a deep breath and drained the slick potion. It tasted like a cup of ice-cold water: and freezing.

At once she could feel the difference. Lily could suddenly mind-see again. Instead of a short flash, it lasted and continued to last until Lily put a mental stopper in her power.

"Did it work?" asked Dumbledore. She re-opened her power and turned to him. She stared directly into his twinkling blue eyes in reply.

"Very good. I should warn you that this potion has to be taken three times a day and will be used up quicker the more you use your powers.

"Next time, instead of conjuring your potion from Merlin knows where, there will be a ready supply in the Hospital Wing. And Lily… please try to control your emotions. I don't want anyone getting hurt," Dumbledore said. Lily nodded her agreement.


	4. James and the Marauders

**Thank you, my lovely reviewers, for all the reviews! I re-posted this chapter to add the descriptions of the Marauders. Please review it again!**

"Prongs!" yelled a tall, black haired boy. His handsome face caused numerous girls nearby to look at him appreciatively. "Prongsie, it is so great to see you again!"

James Potter rolled his dreamy hazel eyes. "Sirius, you spent the summer at my house." James Potter was very tall and had messy black hair that could never be straightened, not that he wanted it to be. He loved having that I-just-got-off-my-expensive-broomstick-and-am-wating-for-my-adoring-fans look.

James was very popular due to his good looks and superb Quidditch skills. He was known school wide and every girl had a crush on him… except Lily Evans. Everyone knew of James's infatuation with Evans; their fights were legendary. If only she would like him back…

"I know, wasn't it great? Hey, look at Jessie Hoffcan. Summer definitely treated her well." The dog Animagus ran his eyes over the aforementioned Hufflepuff's body.

James's best friend, Sirius Black, was even taller than James at 6 feet tall and even more handsome. He had black hair that fell dreamily over his mischievous gray eyes. He had dated nearly every girl in Hogwarts, other than a few particularly nasty Slytherins, including his two cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa.

James grinned at Sirius. "Didn't you break up with her last year? And the year before that?" Sirius just smirked and went over to the great Jessie.

A head of shaggy brown hair caught James's eye. "Remus! Over here!" James called.

The boy saw James and came over, dragging his worn suitcase behind him wearily. Remus was shorter than James and Sirius and probably the least mischievous of the Marauders. The Marauders were the quartet of four Gryffindor boys who were known school wide for setting off enjoyable pranks and their good looks.

Despite his worn down suitcase, Remus had neatly pressed, if a little shabby, robes. The boy nicknamed Moony for his lycopthery, had a sort of boy-next-door look to him.

His kind blue eyes were full of secrets and, despite the stress those secrets put on him, were often full of happiness. Looking at the neatly dressed teen, you would never guess he turned into a mindless werewolf every full moon.

"Hey James! Do you know where Peter is?" asked Remus once he had set down his suitcase next to James's new leather ones.

"Nope. Wormy's most likely already on the train looking for the food trolley. Ah well. How was your summer?" asked James, ruffling his messy black hair.

Remus got a far-off look in his eyes as though he were reliving some of his summer. "It was tough, during the W time. You know, without you guys there."

James shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, mate. We'll just have to make up for it this year. Can you believe we're in 7th year?" James said quickly.

Just as Remus was about to reply, James noticed something. He stumbled backwards in horror. "No, it can't be!"

Remus just stared at him in confusion. "James, are you feeling alright?" A look of worry came over his face. "You're looking sort of pale."

James just watched his friend approach in fear. Slowly, he raised one hand and pointed at the shining badge on Remus's shirt.

Remus chuckled. "I know. Head Boy. It was a bit of a shock for me at first, too."

James exploded, "A _bit_ of a shock? A bit of a _shock_? A bit _of_ a shock? A bit of _a_ shock?" He continued ranting, not even noticing that Remus was leading him onto the train. Once he had sat him down in the usual Marauder compartment, James looked at Sirius, who had already sat down and said, "Did you know?"

Sirius raised a slender eyebrow smoothly. "Know what?"

Once James pointed out the bad news, Remus was forced over the next few minutes to listen to Sirius giving a lecture of how being Head Boy was against everything the Marauders stood for; how it was a disgrace; how Hogwarts would be prank-less; how tacos nowadays had too much meat and not enough cheese on them; how every prank was going to be ruined; how the Slytherins wouldn't get to do their yearly song and dance routine; how… well, you understand.

"Relax Sirius. Whoa boy. Girls might be watching," Remus said.

That shut him up. "Where? Have you seen Jessie yet? She is _so_ fine."

James leaned over to Remus and whispered conspiratorially in his ear, "Sirius had sugar and coffee for breakfast every morning this summer. By tomorrow he will be his normal, suave, flirtatious self."

"Oh good," Remus said with a sigh of relief.

Their talk was interrupted by Peter entering the room just as the train started. Behind him was the trolley of snacks. "Guess what, guys! I just bought the food cart!"

QQQ

The rest of the train ride was uneventful unless you count the fact that James glued Snape to the ceiling using only Marauder-chewed bubblegum. Of course he had deserved it; he had informed their compartment at large that the train would be arriving in two minutes. Oh, the nerve of him.

The Marauders stepped off the train, Sirius neatly executing a backwards flip to disembark, much to the delight of all females watching. Remus led them to the horseless carriages with an exasperated sigh as Sirius fended off all of the girls wanting to join him in the carriage.

"Bloody hell, Sirius. You've gotten more popular over the summer," Peter muttered. James did not complain because he was getting a similar number of girls asking if he had gotten over the love of his life, Lily Evans, over the break and if he would go to the first Hogsmeade trip with any of them.

"In here, quickly," said Remus, shoving them into a random carriage. James nearly fainted with delight. Sitting there, the only occupant of the carriage, was one Lily Violet Evans.

**Review!**


	5. Carriage Ride

_**I finally updated! ducks rotten tomatoes and acts like nothing happened I know I should have worked harder but I have been gone like all summer. I typed this as soon as I could. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!**_

_**Now, Sirius is going to give my disclaimer.**_

**Sirius: Cylobaby does not own any of Harry Potter. But, alas, she does own my heart.**

_**Cylobaby: Sirius! You're making me blush!**_

**Sirius: Since I did your disclaimer, will you come to Hogsmeade with me?**

_**Cylobaby: YES! **_

Cylobaby and Sirius hop on a Firebolt and soar off into the sunset.

_**Please read and review! Or don't read… and do review! If you stop in the middle of the chapter b/c it's lame, tell me in a review.**_

"Hello Evans," said James calmly, lowering his voice to make it seem more manly.

The beautiful girl in questioned turned away from the window out which she had been staring and looked at him through her green sunglasses. After a moment's hesitation, Evans said, "Potter," in recognition.

James sat down next to her and attempted to drape an arm over her shoulders. That attempt was dissuaded when Evans drew out her wand and placed it to his temple. "Try me," she hissed.

James slowly removed the offending appendage and scooted an inch or so away from her.

During the time they spent in their average greeting, the other carriages had filled up. Through some invisible and inaudible command, the coaches began gliding forward. With a shrug, Sirius sat down across from Lily and Remus and Peter sat next to him, making the leather squeak uncooperatively. James, in his seat next to the Gryffindor girl, made a mental note to thank his friends for this once-in-a-lifetime event.

"So, Evans, how was your summer?" James asked the redhead beside him.

"Fine, thanks," she replied automatically. But looking at her, James could tell something was off. She was paler and slimmer than usual and looked as though she hadn't seen daylight in months.

Evans turned to the open window where the sun was setting, without another word. James stared, enthralled by the way the fading light glinted gold on her dark red hair and how her angelic face soaked in the warmth.

"Do any of you know when the school got those horses to pull the carriages?" asked Evans suddenly.

"I dunno. They've been here as long as I can remember," answered Sirius dully.

James looked over at Sirius. "What horses?" he asked in confusion.

Remus broke in. "Thestrals pull the school carriages." At the blank looks he received from the carriage, he continued, "Thestrals are large black horses with bat-like wings. They're so thin you can see each bone, have fangs for teeth, are attracted by the scent of blood and can only be seen by those who have seen death." It got weird having a Magical Creature Encyclopedia for one of your best friends.

Peter cut in, mouth open in confusion from the quick-paced definition he had just endured. "Huh?" he asked blankly.

"Thestrals are large black horses with bat-like wings. They're so th-"

"Alright, alright, we get the picture," laughed James, cutting off Moony's mad rant.

Sirius, who had obviously caught something James had not, asked Evans, "You're just able to see them this year?"

Evans stiffened slightly at the word 'see', and then nodded carefully. Neither said anything more; there seemed to be an unspoken agreement between them that the rest of the carriage was left out on.

Trying to draw the redhead into conversation, James asked, "What did you do this summer?"

"Absolutely nothing," she drawled sarcastically.

"Oh good. Well, me and Siri-" began James.

"Sirius and I," corrected Remus automatically.

"Sirius and _I_ spent the summer at my house. We made this great new invention." He dove into his bag and pulled out a brown grenade. "I call it the Dungbomb."

Lily sighed. "Do I even want to know what it does?"

James grinned; glad to have the attention. "What of course you do!" Seeing Lily's scowl, he hurried on. "Er… oh yeah. The Dungbomb is a patented, one-of-a-kind, stinkbomb. Set it off and in thirsty seconds (leaving you time to get away) lets off the worst smell imaginable. And do you know what that is?"

Peter began bouncing in his seat, eager to get a question right. "Oh, oh, oh! I know! It's a skunk!"

Sirius sighed fatherly. "Wormy, it's called a _Dung_bomb for a reason."

A look of dawning comprehension came over Peter's face, "Oh."

Obviously noticing that the conversation was on a one way train to Stupidville, Remus drew out a thick Muggle book and began reading.

"We're going to try it out on Snivellus once we get to the school. Stand clear, okay, Evans?" James warned her.

She sighed, "Should I even try to tell you off?" she asked wearily to no one in particular.

James laughed remembering all of the other times she had yelled at him for pranking Snape. "Well, you can ­_try_, but I doubt it-"

The boy was cut off by Evans giving a gasp of pain and putting her hands under her sunglasses to hold her eyes. James looked at her curiously. "Evans? Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked, slight panic creeping into his voice. The other Marauders voiced similar worry.

"Nothing," she said, voice muffled by her hands. "My eyes are just sore." After a few more moments she withdrew her hands; whatever pain she had been experiencing gone.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Sirius, as though suspicious she was lying to him.

"Look, I just got something in my eye, okay? Just let it go." Her harsh tone alarmed James. He had never heard Lily sound so harsh, so desperate. Sure, he had heard he furious, hateful, disgusted, but never so flatly blunt.

Deciding to, for once, listen to Evans and drop the subject, James said, "Are you worried about your NEWTs?"

"It's more the homework I fear. This year is supposed to be murder," supplied Sirius. Lily nodded in agreement, but didn't give her opinion.

Silence reigned the rest of the ride.

**_Good? Bad? O? E? A? P? D? …T? Please tell me in a review._ If you have a story that you wrote and you want me to read and review, let me know!**


	6. Snape Serenades

**Sorry for not updating! Please R&R!**

The carriage came to a haltand Lily was the first to rise from her seat. She quickly opened the door and stepped carefully avoiding the thestrals that lined the paths.

Keeping her eyes peacefully closed yet using her Sight to see what was ahead, Lily strode up to the castle, avoiding everyone. **The flood of students in the halls dampened the eerie quiet she was used to. The jovial noises seemed to transform the whole atmosphere of the castle. ** The candles seemed brighter, the corridors smaller and the noise much louder.

She took an empty seat at the Gryffindor table, stopping her feet before they could instinctively lead her to the Staff Table, where she had been eating over the summer. Her mental gaze landed on the huddle of first-years on the stage. Lily recalled her own experience in Sorting. The mass of students around her had startled her and made her uncomfortable, but she had masked her fear and comforted little Janice Chriss, a petite blonde who had ended up in Hufflepuff.

The Sorting Hat had **discovered that** her loyalty, courage and her instinctive need to protect and help people**, would make Lily** an immediate recommendation for Gryffindor. The frayed hat had said little to her instead remarking on her tremendous power and the qualities she had that had given her likeness of Godric Gryffindor.

Finally, Professor Minerva McGonagall stepped forward with a long piece of parchment, a small three-legged stooland the patched Sorting Hat. McGonagall was Lily's favorite teacher. Not because she was fun-loving or lax on rules, but because she forced them to focus on their work and learn what she was teaching.

She, like all the staff, knew about Lily's condition and her new-found powers. Instead of treating Lily like a piece of fragile glass, like some of the teachers did, she treated her like any other person. Lily enjoyed conversing with McGonagall and had found her gentle scolding quite comforting: almost mother-like.

Suddenly a thin singing voice broke through her thoughts and demanded the attention of the suddenly silent students.

"Welcome to our Hogwarts School,

The place where science has no rule,

I am here to Sort you,

To the House you belong to.

There's Gryffindor, bold and brave,

With courage, strong, to make us rave…

And Hufflepuff oh so kind,

Ask them for help and they won't mind.

Then, comes Ravenclaw wise,

Their intelligence soars above the skies.

Last but not least; the Slytherin sly,

For those who are cunning, oh my, oh my!

These Houses from the Founders came,

Now watch while we call you by name!"

Once the Sorting Hat's slightly insane song had come to an end, a loud bang resounded from the back of the room. Suddenly, a Slytherin named Severus Snape, one that had a habit of muttering ˜mudblood' as Lily walked by, stood on a table.

In gold glittering letters above him, words spelt: _Now our dear friend Snivellus is going to give us a song of his own. _

"There is Gryffindor for the brave,

The best House in Hogwarts.

Home to the dreamy Marauders led by Sirius Black,

(As the other Marauders say ˜take that back")

There's the wimpy Hufflepuffs with no brains or brawn,

And the Ravenclaws, stuck-up bookworms and cons,

Last and least is Slytherin, for those slimy gits,

Who really smell like **a piece a**-

Suddenly Remus Lupin's voice spouted out of the Slytherin's mouth, "Next word censored for foul language due to the presence of innocent first years."

"We hope you all get Gryffindor for we are really swell.

To those of you who make Slytherin, well you can go to-

Yet again Remus Lupin's voice came from the Slytherin's mouth. "Next word censored for foul language due to the presence of innocent first years. Thank you for listening to Snivellus's serenade."

The spell seemed to have finally come off of Snape for he began yelling at the Marauders, using many of the words that Lupin had censored off his song. Suddenly there was a small sound and the area around Snape was suddenly filled with the smell of dung. Lily looked over at Potter to find him laughing so hard that he was actually banging his fist on the table.

While the rest of the hall exploded in laughter, the still unsorted first-years were looking as though they hoped nothing more than to be put in Gryffindor or to kill the Gryffindors that had insulted their House so.

Lily was flustered, but quickly found a way to solve the problem. She quietly sent a spell to the Slytherin table so that the only scent coming from them was that of lilies, one of the sweetest scents Lily knew of. The laughter died off and attention moved slowly back to the stage.

As though the Marauders had known this would happen, about ten seconds later another sentence of gold writing appeared under the first with a loud bang. ˜By now we, the Marauders, guess that our favorite redhead has solved the problem of Snape's stench and we would like to congratulate her and ask her a special question from Prongs

"˜**Will you go out with me, Evans?" -Prongs**

"Now let us all sit back and watch as Lily Evans finds another witty way to reject Prongs."

Lily was furious. She rose, rage boiling within her, and she began to make her way to the laughing Marauders. Suddenly, a message in bright red appeared on the top line of her sunglasses. "**Warning: Extreme fury!** Lily, calm down before someone gets hurt." A little bar showed up filled about one quarter of the way up with red. From what Dumbledore said, Lily knew that her power would be out of control once she reached the halfway mark. As Lily looked beyond it at the hysterical Marauders, she saw, out of her peripheral vision, the red on the bar rising quickly.

Taking a deep breath, Lily slowed her pace and walked up to the boys. "Never in all eternity will I date Potter. I will die before I date such an insufferable prick," she whispered, only loud enough for them to here it. "Now you can go back to laughing hysterically, but remember Potter, I will never agree to date you, so _give up_." She spoke softly and slowly, but malice laced every word.

Both Black and Pettigrew took her words to heart and began, as she had ordered, laughing hysterically. But Potter and Lupin both stared at her; Lupin in shock at the seriousness and calmness with which she had spoken and Potter with a guarded expression as though he feared what would happen if he opened his mouth. Whether the fear was for her or for him Lily was unsure, but she brushed it off and went back to her seat.

Seeming to regain her lost composure, McGonagall said, "Now that the excitement is done, we will commence the Sorting. Aliman, Joseph," she called and the quaking first-year walked forward to his seat.

Lily blushed slightly. In her anger she had forgotten completely about the Ceremony. Young Aliman made Hufflepuff, proving that the first-years fears had not stopped the hat from seeing his true personality.

After the rest of the Sorting and feast, Lily went quickly to the portrait of the Fat Lady and muttered the password she had learned from a nearby prefect. "B-A-N-A-N-A-S," and went to bed quickly.

**Hope you like it! Sorry for not updating quickly, but my summer has been so busy! We just bought a lake house and our pool is finished and I just got home from vacation. Give me an OWL grade!**


	7. Greif and Panic

**I'm sorry about the wait. Please review!**

"Focus, Lily. You can do it!" encouraged Dumbledore during their lesson a month into school.

School had been as usual: she had kept her Sight on only long enough to see the board and do her work, for she was worried about what would happen if she ran out. Madame Pomfrey became a familiar voice---seeing as how Lily stopped by the Hospital Wing so often.

Potter had asked her out nearly every day since term started. Much too frequently, the alarm bar on inside of her glasses had reached a frighteningly high level, causing Dumbledore to administer nightly lessons. He was currently trying to teach her to levitate, a power that only tericyles had.

The objective was to think happy thoughts. Lily had to be the most blissful that she had ever been. Unfortunately, every time she tried to picture something (her last glimpse of the world through her own eyes) the image of her dead parents, was all that appeared.

"Focus Lily!" called Dumbledore again. Lily, who was keeping her Sight off in order to keep a reserve tank of control, looked blindly to where Dumbledore's voice was coming from.

"I'm trying," she growled, the mental image of her parents' deaths blocking out all her politeness.

Once again the familiar voice spoke, closer this time. "Maybe your memory isn't strong enough. What were you thinking of?"

"I don't know. I can't think of anything happy. Nothing is happy anymore, not since-." She broke off, realizing she was burdening her Headmaster with her troubles.

"Ah. Lily, you need to learn to cope with it. Your parents would have wanted you to be happy." Beneath her closed eyes, tears were forming.

"Well, I can never be certain of that now, can I? It's all happening too fast," she said furiously. Taking a quick glance with her Sight, she saw her anger bar rising quickly on the inside of her glasses. Beside it a blue bar, one she had seen much too commonly in her opinion, was already near full. "˜It must be less dangerous than anger," she thought, unsure as to what this bar represented.

CRASH!

"˜Well, so much for that theory," she thought to herself before turning to face the glass cabinet that had just split in two.

"Did I make you mad?" asked Dumbledore in slight bewilderment.

"It wasn't anger," Lily explained with a blush. "It was a blue bar. It's been up for a while, but nothing like this has really happened. Well, other than a few inkbottles exploding, but those were minor."

A sigh escaped from where Dumbledore stood, now near to where Lily had seen the cabinet. "Lily, this is getting out of hand. Your grief, of which the blue bar represents, is putting students in danger. I worry that if you ever ran out of Cyle Potion, the results of your uncontrolled emotions could be disastrous. Even the slightest twinge of annoyance could harm any number of my students. Seeing as I promised to refrain from send you back to St. Mungo's, I think you are going to need counseling; a way to learn to cope with your emotions."

Lily felt her jaw drop. "Counseling? _Counseling?_ What! Do you think I'm about to commit suicide or something?"

"Lily, calm down. It'll just be a way to protect those around you. If you have a better control over your feelings it is less likely for someone to get hurt. If your powers continue rapidly developing like this it could cause pandemonium."

Nodding in reluctant agreement, Lily said, "Who's going to be ˜counseling' me? I- I don't think I have enough money to hire a professional-"

"I already have a plan. Have you heard about the peer counseling program Hogwarts started a few years ago?" At a shake of Lily's head, Dumbledore continued. "You meet up twice a week with a peer to have a lesson. He or she will help you sort through your emotions."

"But how will we explain to them why I'm so out of whack?"

"Though you had wished to keep it a secret, we will have to inform them of your parents' deaths," Dumbledore said.

Lily groaned. She hated pity. Lily had always been the protector, sticking up for those in need; whether they deserved it or not. According to the Gryffindor, no one, not even Snape, deserved to be picked on. Lily always was a comforter, the rock-solid support her dorm mates could turn to when in need. Now her world was upside down. She was blind, her parents were dead, and she was a bloody tericyle, for goodness sake!

"Back to what we were trying to do," Dumbledore continued calmly. "I need you to focus on the happiest moment of your life. It could be anything. Your sister's wedding, your first wand: anything."

Finally choosing a memory, Lily focused on reaching into the core of her power and lifting herself off the ground. A lingering happiness filled her as she thought of the memory, the time when the memory of her Sorting came to mind.

"_Ah, Lily Evans. I was so hoping you would come to Hogwarts. The power in you is vast, oh so vast. Such a wonderful future lies before you. You will certainly make a name for yourself."_

_The young Lily had been awed by the hat, taking in each ragged hem and patch. It had made her feel unique, special, and important. Lily had felt, at that moment, she could do anything. _

She let that memory of triumph fill her as she stood silently. Somewhere in the distance, Lily heard Dumbledore sigh. "Maybe levitating is too advanced for your developing powers. Seeing as time has slipped by us and it is much past curfew, I believe I should send you back to your dorm."

Lily met his sigh with one of her own. "Sorry professor. I tried."

Dumbledore said, "It's fine Lily, fine. I will send you a message through your glasses as to when you will meet your counselor."

Lily turned on her Sight and walked to the door. "Oh, and Lily," called Dumbledore.

Lily halted and waited for him to continue. "You may need to use your Invisibility on the way back seeing as Mr. Newtin doesn't know of your condition."

Lily nodded and centered her power into making herself invisible. It came immediately, an odd sensation in her chest that spread through her body. With an extra burst of almost drained power she spread the invisibility to her robes.

"I'll see you soon, Professor," said Lily as she headed to the door.

"Remember your potion," called Dumbledore as she sped away. Lily rolled her dim eyes, wondering if Dumbledore had forgotten that she had taken it every night this term.

She raced to the Hospital Wing, invisible hair whipping around her. She kept her Sight on so as not to run into anyone. Looking at the top of her glasses, she saw her potion was running low and diminishing with every invisible step. The struggle of trying to levitate, along with all the other practice she had done that night had drained her lower than ever before. Dumbledore had assured her that her powers would take less and less energy as time wore on, but the impatient Lily wished she didn't have to run to the Hospital Wing three times, every bloody day.

Finally reaching the door, she burst in and ran to the potion cabinet, watching as her potion bar went dangerously low as her orange panic bar rose to dangerous heights, causing Lily to be able to run faster than she normally would have. In this dangerous panicked state, half the Hospital Wing could be destroyed.

Lily felt her invisibility begin to fade. Quickly, the panicked girl threw open the potion cabinet, picked up the bright blue beaker, and downed the freezing liquid in three quick gulps. The potion bar rose back to the top as the orange bar disappeared. Turning back to face the room, she saw Madame Pomfrey hovering over a student who was sitting up on his bed. It was Remus Lupin.

"What are you doing here?" they asked simultaneously.

"Oh dear," said Madame Pomfrey. Seeming to compose herself, she said, "Lily, did you take your potion?"

Lily nodded, still eyeing Lupin warily. Had he seen her appear?

"Well then, I'll see you in the morning. Good night Lily," said Madame Pomfrey, leaving no room for objections. Seeing no other option, Lily left the room. From behind her, Lily heard Madame Pomfrey say, "We need to get you down there now. Your tran-" before she was out of earshot.

What had Lupin been doing in the hospital wing? Deciding to leave that topic for later investigation, Lily headed back to her dorm.

Once she got to her dorm, she turned off her Sight, letting instinct guide her to her bed. The potion would wear off a little as she slept, but would leave her enough to get her potion in the morning with some to spare if she was careful.

Before she made it to her four-poster bed, though, a shaky voice said, "Lily?"

Lily quickly put back on her Sight only to see Michelle Currier sitting on her bed, writing with a light from her wand. Tears were running down her face and she looked positively heart-broken.

"What's wrong, Michelle?" Lily asked in concern, taking up her role as protector.

Between sobs, she was able to choke out. "Melly- passed away today. I- I never even got to say good-bye."

Lily began patting her back comfortingly, letting the girl sob. "There, there. She was a good owl. She's in a better place now."

"I just don't know. One day I was feeding her and sending off a letter, and the next some wild thestral has-" she broke off in sobs, seemingly unable to finish. "Do you think she knows I love her?"

"Of course, Michelle." Lily comforted her fragile roommate long into the night, her own worries put on the backburner for now.

Once Michelle had finally dozed off, Lily headed back to her own bed. Once snug in the soft sheets, Lily wondered why she had never cried for her parents. ˜Michelle is weak', she decided. 'She doesn't have the strength to deal with it.' But deep inside, Lily knew that wasn't true. Instead of crying, Lily had taken to blowing things up when grief over whelmed her. "I have to be strong," she convinced herself, unaware that as she took her glasses off her grief levels were rising slowly as they had done over the past few weeks. It wouldn't be long until they hit the top….

**Did you think her reaction about being counseled was bad? Wait until you see what happens when she finds out who it is! REVIEW! If I get 15 reviews for this chapter I'll update within a week!**


	8. Destruction

**I want to thank you all so much for reviewing! I have 122 reviews! AAAAAHHHHHHH! That is SO MANY! lol. Please keep reviewing. I want you to know that most of you guessed the right counseler. Here is my disclaimer. Harry Potter own I not. See, I disclaimed in Yoda language! GRRRAAARRRR! There, I disclaimed in Wookiee! **

The sounds of her room mates scurrying around the room awoke Lily. She calmly put on her glasses and focused her power for the Sight. Blackness continued to surround her. Confused, she tried again. She sent her mind into the core of her tericyle power and manipulated the energy into sight.

Surprised by the strength it took to be able to finally see, she glanced up in the top right corner of her green spectacles. The bar for her potion was down, only a tiny sliver of blue remaining. Forcing herself to remain calm, Lily rose from bed, keeping her unsteady Sight on.

Her muscles were all tense with the strain it took to keep her vision. She plastered a fake smile on her face and headed over to her dresser. She pulled on her robes slowly, remaining forcefully calm and composed. Once the fabric had passed her eyes, she saw a teary face before her.

"Oh, thank you, Lily!" exclaimed the misty-eyed Michelle. "You really shouldn't have stayed up with me. I'm so sorry!"

Finally understanding why her potion had run so low, Lily mentally smacked herself on the head. "Oh, it's fine Michelle. Er, I'm not feeling to well right now. I'm just going to run up to the Hospital Wing and grab a Pepper-Up Potion. I'll see you in Potions!" she said with false cheeriness, unwillingly to worry her fragile room mate.

As Lily walked out she heard a sneering voice say, "Oh, so it was you, Currier, who kept me up with your blubbering last night. What happened, did you get a boo-boo?"

Lily whirled around, the final ounce of her potion draining, only to be replaced by fury. "Shut your mouth, Hostetler," she growled. Michelle was cowering before the tall blonde Kally Hostetler.

The girl sneered at Lily, "Oh, hello Evans." Dismissing Lily, she turned back to Michelle. "Next time, think before you cry. Don't you have any consideration for my feelings?"

"Of course I do," argued Michelle.

"Well, I _feel _that I want my sleep. So, tonight you'd better be over whatever happened and let me sleep!" She said, emphasizing her last three words with shoves.

Uncontrolled rage boiled inside Lily. She glowered at Hostetler and strode forward, fists clenched in fury. "Listen, Hostetler; no one here_ cares _about your bloody beauty sleep… even though you do need it," she growled, ignoring the blonde's shocked look. "If you think for one bloody second, you'd realize that the only reason you bully others is because you're a little wimp inside. Godric Gryffindor would be ashamed of you."

As she spoke, Lily felt wind whipping her fiery red hair. Assuming the windows were open, she continued. "Next time I hear you bullying someone, I _swear _to Merlin that I will hex you into next year."

The wind was picking up. Glancing around, she saw the wind only circled herself and a frightened looking Hostetler. With a horrified gasp, Lily grabbed her book bag and ran out of the 7th year girl's dormitory.

Once outside the door, she stood on the staircase and calmed her nerves. Finding only anger and worry inside herself, she realized the only way to control the wind that was still whirling around her was to get her potion, and soon.

She walked down the stairs, praying no one would see her and inquire why a small tornado encased her, she reached the Common Room. But of course, who was standing in the entrance of the Portrait Hole but Potter, Black and Pettigrew.

"Last night was worse than it has been. Summer alone must have really been rough on him," Potter was saying, holding a torn sleeve in pain. Black nudged him and pointed at Lily.

Once Pettigrew and Potter caught sight of her, they stood in a silent tightly knit circle and looked relieved, as though they though she couldn't see them. They moved in sync, walking quietly away from the portrait hole towards the boys' staircase.

Lily watched them and called as she exited the portrait hole, "No need to huddle together. I'm not going to attack you or something."

In the room behind her, inside his Invisibility Cloak, James Potter exchanged a confused look with his best mate, Sirius. "She could see us?"

Lily raced down the halls, Sight blurry. Every few steps her vision would black out for a few seconds. She ran up staircases three at a time and took as many passageways as she could. The wind around her intensified immensely as she ran on, pushing into the rows of suits of armor and making them fall, causing a huge domino effect on each floor she passed.

For the second time in 12 hours, Lily burst into the sterile Hospital Wing. She ran to the cabinet, aware of the sounds of expensive potions in glass flasks crashing on the ground behind her.

Yet again she downed the cold blue liquid, feeling ice fill her stomach. Taking deep calming breaths, Lily slowed the hurricane-like wind around her into a light breeze, then into nothing at all. She turned, running shaking fingers through her windswept hair, aware that it was wild enough to rival Potter's own ebony mop.

She saw a weary looking Remus Lupin lying on a Hospital Wing bed, staring at her curiously through the eye that wasn't blackened.

"What happened here?" said the shocked voice of Madame Pomfrey from behind her. Lily turned guiltily to the sound of the voice and gave an apologetic smile.

"Your powers are getting out of control, Miss Evans. I will be having a talk with Dumbledore about this," she said sternly, and walked over to the Hospital Wing doors to close them. "Oh, dear."

Moving beside her, Lily saw her path of destruction: portraits lying on the paper-littered floor and frames situated crookedly on the light gold walls, the jumble of random pieces of armor, and even a dazed looking brown owl that must have been swept up by the wind.

Grabbing her wand in a businesslike way, Madame Pomphrey instructed, "Stay here until I get back. I'm going to get the Headmaster and clean up this mess. Reparo, reparo, reparo, reparo…"

Closing the door on Madame Pomfrey's retreating back, Lily turned to see Remus Lupin still looking at her with a dazed expression on his face. "Er," said Lily wittily, at a complete loss of what to say.

"And you said the Marauders were destructive," said the boy with a chuckle, brushing his shaggy brown hair out of his face. His normally cheerful blue eyes were tired and worn as though he had been up all night. Remus and Lily had always gotten along better than Lily and the other Marauders. The two had always shared a bond after spending so many nights together on patrol, but that didn't mean Lily didn't trust Remus not to tell his friends about her rampage this morning.

Lily nodded slowly in response to his joke, still watching him. What had kept him there all night? Lily had never heard of someone looking worse after a night in the Hospital Wing than they had before.

"What was that? I don't think I've heard of spell that makes a tornado. But then again," said Lupin calmly, "I don't think that was a spell."

Lily winced and sat down on the bed across from him. "No," she said cautiously, "it wasn't a spell."

"Ah," said Lupin. "I'm guessing it was something to do with this 'power' thing. What was that potion? It's bright blue color indicates it had the essence of Moonflower and black rose in it and by the way the beaker was misty I can assume it was cold?" He seemed to ponder over this for a minute. "It isn't a very common potion, is it?"

"Er, no," said Lily lamely. "It's… very rare."

"Hmmm… and why would you need a 'very rare' potion?" he said using air-quotes to emphasize.

Getting the feeling that this is where Lupin had been directing the conversation the whole time, Lily shrugged noncommittally.

"If the potion is indeed 'very rare', I am assuming that your 'power' is 'very rare' too," deduced Lupin, still using his air-quotes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," lied Lily sharply. "I think what's more important here is the fact that you're all bloodied up, and you weren't like that yesterday. Care to explain?" Lily asked in retaliation.

Gazing at Lily as though sizing her up and calculating in his head, Lupin shrugged, "Because I'm a werewolf."

"Of course," Lily muttered. It all made sense. Last night was a full moon; she had watched it through the dorm window when talking to Michelle, and the Marauders conversation this morning had been about Remus. It all pieced together. "Moony," she muttered to herself, amazed she hadn't figured it out sooner.

"You aren't freaked out?" asked Lupin, though it seemed he had known what her reaction would be.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Lily defensively, "I don't judge people because they're unique! I'm not some purity obsessed Slytherin. I don't care if you transform into a wolf every month. Did you really think I would care that you're special?"

"Ah," said Remus. "And do you really think I think any differently than you do?"

"Oh," said Lily softly.

"So, why do you take that potion?" he asked again.

Lily cocked her head and finally said, "I'm a tericyle."

**What happens next? Dun dun dun dun. Sorry I wasn't able to get to the counseling yet. I will next chapter. Excuse any grammatical errors… I posted this without my beta's help. I will be reposting this chapter once cararox revises it. I need another 15 reviews to update! I will most likely update next Sunday, because I will be out of town this week at Marching Band camp. Whoot. **


	9. Blind Eyes

"A tericyle," Remus repeated incredulously. "You mean like Merlin? I didn't know there were any left. Didn't they all die out in the 3rd century?"

"Er," said Lily, surprised how much he knew on the subject. Then again, Lily had always suspected that he memorized textbooks in his free time. "Yeah."

"A tericyle; I never would have guessed that. How long have you known? Are your parents also powerful? Well, I guess not; they're Muggles, right?"

"Er, since this summer, and, yeah, they were Muggles," said Lily, unsure which to answer first. This was definitely not the reaction she expected.

"Hmm, only this summer? Did anything life-changing happen? Maybe a traumatic event, a deadly injury, becoming of age?" he rambled, completely unaware that Lily was completely lost in what he was saying.

'All of them,' thought Lily in surprise, 'No wonder my powers just were developed.'

"How hard are they to control?" Remus continued, unaware that he had nearly lost his audience. "Well, I can assume that it is difficult seeing as you just destroyed half the castle," (at this Lily blushed guiltily), "and the potion must help control them…" he continued on, going into great detail all the things that added up.

Suddenly, the door flew open and in walked a stern Dumbledore, a shocked McGonagall, and a twittering Madame Pomfrey, cutting off Remus' rant quite efficiently.

"Lily," said Dumbledore strongly, "didn't I just warn you last night about- Hello, Mr. Lupin," he said quickly, catching sight of the bruised Remus next to Lily.

"Its okay, Professor, he already knows," said Lily lightly. "He knows my secret, I know his. No need to worry, sir."

"Miss Evans," began McGonagall swiftly, "I can't believe you! Endangering the school, threatening a student, ruining dozens of potions-"

"Minerva," said Dumbledore soothingly. Adressing Lily, he said, "Now, why don't you and Mr. Lupin head down to breakfast, now? I took care of the mess and I'm sure you want to talk."

Just as Remus rose out of bed, he gave a short cry of pain and fell back below the covers.

"Oh dear," said Madame Pomfrey, before bustling over to a closed shelf. When she opened it, all of the shattered glass and multi-colored liquid spilled out, obviously shattered from Lily's rampage. "And I don't have any more stocked up!"

"Lily," said Dumbledore calmly, "why don't you try that trick I taught you last week, seeing as Mr. Lupin already knows of your powers?"

"I'll try," said Lily with a shrug before rising from her bed and kneeling beside Remus. She held her hand a few inches off his body and reached deep into the core of her power. Using her Sight, she watched her hands glow green with power and saw Remus's black eye mend itself rapidly and all the cuts to come together seamlessly.

Remus looked shocked, reached up a hand to touch his healed eye and muttered, "Thanks."

"You ready for breakfast?" asked Lily, covering her embarrassment of his amazement.

"Yeah, let's go!" he said with renewed enthusiasm, leaping up from the bed energetically. He looked completely refreshed, as though he had just had a full night's rest.

They strode out the wing together, leaving behind a smiling Albus Dumbledore. The werewolf and tericyle walked together in peaceful silence until they were in the Great Hall.

"Hey, Moony! Come over here!" called Black from the end of the Gryffindor table. With a sigh, Lily headed over to an empty bench and sat down. Footsteps came from behind her and the bench creaked as Remus sat down next to her, much to the confusion of the Marauders.

"Thanks," Lily murmured to Remus. Lily was deeply touched by the companionship Remus showed her, showing he was a true and loyal Gryffindor.

"No prob," he said casually.

"So, how long ago were you bitten?" asked Lily quietly.

"Oh I was really young. You see, there's this guy named Fenir Greyback…"

They continued talking quietly about their lives, amazed by the new sides the other was showing.

Finally, Remus asked, "So, those sunglasses... are they because of your power?"

"Yeah," said Lily softly. "They tell me if my powers are getting out of control."

"Can I see them?" he asked, looked into his mirrored reflection. With a shrug, Lily took them off and handed them to the boy. He slipped them on and Lily watched his eyebrows rise high above the rims. "These are superb!"

"Yeah," Lily agreed, "Dumbledore made them for me."

He slipped them off and began to hand them back to her, but stopped, looking at her eyes. "Lily," he said slowly, "is there something you're not telling me?"

Lily quickly slipped her glasses on over her blind eyes and said, "Look, I've got to go to Ancient Runes, see you in Defense!" With that, Lily raced off, leaving a confused Remus behind.

Lily raced to the nearest girl's bathroom and, after making sure no one was there, whipped off her sunglasses and stared at her eyes. Now, finally seeing them, Lily could see thin scars all over her outer eye, little lines that covered her enlarged pupil and dimmed the bright emerald of her eyes.

Staring into these eyes, Lily felt she was looking at a blind stranger, wondering how anyone could ever see out of those scar-ridden eyes. She finally understood Remus's shocked look. She had blind eyes.

**Good? Bad? I need feedback. In the next chapter we will have the first counseling meeting and some Remus POV. Get ready for some major James!**


	10. Notes

**Here's the new chappie! Thanks for the reviews! I have SO MANY! YAY!**

During her first few classes of the day, Lily was squirming in her seat, full of anxiety. She jotted down notes as quickly as possible, catching everything the teachers said. When the bell rang to signal class was over and it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lily rushed to pack her Potions things quickly.

Just as she was almost out the door, a deep voice said, "Lily, my girl! Come back here, I need to speak with you."

Mentally shuddering at the sound of Slughorn's oily voice, Lily turned to face the enormous professor. "Lily, I was very impressed by your work today! Your Veriteserum was the best out of anyone's!"

"What about Snape's? I believe he finished almost ten minutes before I did," said Lily coolly, annoyed by the professor. She knew that the light purple tint in her potion was incorrect, and was woman enough to admit that Severus Snape's potion was a perfectly clear concoction. Weren't the kids supposed to suck up to the teachers and not vice versa?

Completely ignoring Lily's untactful inquiry, Slughorn said, "So, Lily, I was wondering if you were coming to my Halloween get together. What d'ya say? We'll have a little party."

With a false sigh, Lily said, "Can't, professor. You see, Dumbledore and I are meeting that day for my 'lessons'. Rain check?" With that, she strode out the door, leaving a laughing Slughorn behind, obviously amused by her sarcasm.

Lily rushed into the Defense class just as the bell rang. She looked around for a seat, dreading what Professor Ceeborne would do if she was late. Finally finding the only open seat, Lily groaned in horror. The only open desk was sandwiched between Remus Lupin and James Potter.

Walking quickly over so she could be seated before the professor walked in, Lily stood by the desk uncomfortably, "Is this… seat taken?"

Potter, looking over at her, brightened visibly. "Of course, Lilykins! All seats are open for you."

Remus simply smiled and returned to his conversation with Black. Lily sat down and pulled all of her supplies out of her bag. The moment she had pulled out her quill, Professor Ceeborne walked in.

Professor Ceeborne was a short, pleasant faced woman with short white hair that gave away no indication of its original color. She wore the normal black staff robes, which were currently smoking in various places.

"Sorry I'm late!" the professor said, letting her American accent show. "We had a problem taming those new Firecrabs, which, I believe, hate me. Well, today we'll be doing a group project. Whichever group that successfully performs the Group Shield spell first will win a prize! So guys, let's all move the desks of the… let's say three people nearest you into a group."

The moment Lily heard her say that she felt a jolt on her desk as Sirius Black smashed his desk into Remus's, creating the perfect, ready-made group of four. Peter Pettigrew, who sat at least two feet away from Potter, was quickly herded into a group with the twins Elizabeth and Adam Abbot and Charles Wood.

Obviously realizing that his plan had worked and he was indeed grouped with his Marauders, Black moved his desk to face them and said, "C'mere, mate," to Remus, who followed his lead.

Lily, taking immediate control of the group, flipped open the index in Defensive Spells to Use When You are in A Large Group, Whether You Like Them or Not, and skimmed her finger of the crisp white page. "The incantation for the Group Shield is Protego Enorme, and it is on page…. 398."

She quickly flipped it to the page, using her Sight to see between the pages so she could flip to the page immediately. Trying to make the best of a bad situation (or 'a horrible, dreadful, cruel, evil, REALLY bad situation', as she thought to herself), she said, "Now, to perform the spell you must use, not only a swish and flick motion, but you must also do 7 swirls (each with 4 rings), and every person is doing it in the same direction and at the same speed. It is marked as a non-verbal spell, so I hope you all have completely mastered that-" An offended cough from Black affirmed that they had indeed completed their non-verbal training. "All right, are you ready to try?"

"So we do a counterclockwise swirl at the same speed, think the spell, and swish and flick, right?" asked Remus for confirmation.

For a moment, Lily gazed at him under her mirrored glasses, surprised at his continued friendliness, then said, "Right." Had Remus forgotten this morning? Did he not remember her eyes? Or was he just waiting for her to tell him on her own time? So lost was she in her thoughts that she barely registered the next voice that spoke… for a second.

"I'll set the speed," said Potter professionally. Lily stared at him in shock. James Potter… actually volunteering to help? What was the world coming to?

He began twirling his wand slowly. Soon all four teens were perfectly in sync, with Potter counting for them. "5, 6, 7!" he said. 'Protego Enorme!' thought Lily, giving her wand a swish and a flick.

Immediately, there was a glowing blue shield around them. "Excellent!" called Ceeborne, looking over their work, "10 points to Gryffindor and," she said, pulling out a paper bag labeled 'Honeydukes', "Honeydukes chocolate!"

She handed each of them a milk chocolate candy bar and told them to copy down the notes on the board.

The short professor undid their spell and walked away to help a Hufflepuff group with their feeble blue wall. "Excellent," said Black, ripping open the bar and taking a ravenous bite.

The other three packed their candy into their bags for later eating, fixed their desks and sat down. Lily began copying down the notes. Suddenly, a folded note landed next to her.

'**Lily, **

**I apologize for what happened at breakfast, but are you sure there's nothing else you wanted to tell me?**

**-Remus'**

Scribbling back a note, Lily wrote, '_Nothing at all_.'

With that she slid the note over to his desk. But before she could write down another word, she saw another note appear in front of her. Unfolding it, she saw Potter's untidy handwriting.

'Lilykins,

I want you to know that I know that you know we belong together! I mean, you're pretty, smart, kind, funny, pretty, and perfect while I am devilishly handsome, mischievous, hilarious and marauding! We are the perfect match! Will you go to Hogsmeade with me next Saturday?

-J.P'

'_No, -LE_.' She wrote back before returning her attention back to the board. Suddenly, she was caught up in a barrage of notes from all sides.

'**Lily,**

**If it was 'nothing at all' then why did you run off?'**

'_I had to go to class. Nothing personal.'_

'Lilykins,

Come on! I know that you know as well as I know that your saying 'no' was simply playing hard-to-get! Now, give me a reason (if you can think of one).

-JP'

'_I hate you. Is that reason enough?'_

'Lilykins, 

You know perfectly well that 'I hate you' is not a reason. It's not even true! We both know you love me. 

-JP'

'**Hey Evans,**

**Are you going to eat your chocolate?**

**- Sirius'**

'_Yes, I am. Leave me alone. –Lily'_

'_Potter,_

_I hate you is a good reason because it can represent the entire Why I Hate James Potter list I wrote last year.'_

'**I know for a fact that Anceint Runes is too close to the Great Hall for it to need a 30 minute long walk. –Remus'**

'_Remus, maybe I just wanted to get to class early. –Lily'_

'**Lily, I know you are hiding something. I am a Marauder. I will figure it out. –Remus.'**

'Lily, I know you want me. I am a Marauder. You will fall for me. –JP'

'**Evans, I will find more chocolate. I am a Marauder. I know where the kitchens are. –Sirius.'**

Lily stared incredulously at the last note before turning to the smirking Black. She rolled her blind eyes and jumped as the bell rang.

That night she sat at the Gryffindor table for dinner, avoiding all questions Remus asked her. She had soon figured out that all of his questions had a purpose.

"I had to go to St. Mungo's after I was bitten. Have you ever been there?"

"Yeah," Lily said casually, taking a bite out of her lemon chicken.

"Why?" he asked, tricking information out of her.

"I was visiting Professor Ceeborn when she got sick last year," Lily said calmly. That was actually the truth.

Suddenly, Lily got a scrolling message on her sunglasses. 'Your first counseling session is tonight at 8. Meet your peer in the Room of Requirement.'

Checking the clock in her glasses, she saw she had ten minutes to get there. "Remus, I have to leave in five minutes," she said.

"Why?" he asked, for once not using his question to get something out of her.

"Dumbledore," she said, readjusting her glasses meaningfully.

Lily ate quickly, trying to stuff all of her food into her mouth. At five till, she grabbed a chocolate cupcake and headed out the door. She raced to the Room of Requirement, worried she would be late. She wanted to make a good impression on her peer. She just hoped it was someone she could trust.

She opened the mahogany door and entered a beautiful red carpeted room. When she caught sight of her messy haired peer, she gasped. "Potter?" she asked incredulously.

**Good? Bad? Lame? TELL ME! (IN A REVIEW!)**


	11. First Session

James turned around at the sound of the voice. Standing just inside the door was Lily Evans, who, though he couldn't see her eyes through her mirrored sunglasses, was turned his direction with her mouth hanging open in horror. "Evans!" he said joyfully, a plan for endearment forming in his mind. "Did your parents sign you up for peer mentoring too? I didn't really want to but my mum said 'it will look good on your job application," he said, adopting a mockingly high falsetto voice.

Silence met his warm greeting, and the redhead began shaking her head slowly back and forth, causing her long ponytail to swish quietly across her black robes. She began to take a step backwards and nearly ran into the Headmaster, who had just entered the doorway. As though she could suddenly sense he was behind her, she stopped mid-step and murmured, "No."

Addressing Evans, Dumbledore said calmly, "Ah, I see you've met your peer, Miss Evans. Now, your session ends in an hour, so use this time to get to know each other."

The girl finally turned and adopted a defensive stance against Dumbledore. "No," she repeated, "I won't do it."

"This is not your decision. Though you are already of age, I am your official guardian while you are in my school. These sessions will be good for you and I'm sure it will sure during your lessons."

James watched thoughtfully as Dumbledore took a step backwards and closed the door, very close to Evans's shocked face. She grabbed the handle, but found it had locked her in.

Turning away from Evans to give her a few minutes to regain control, he turned to the large gold couch that had appeared at his mental request and sat down casually. 'Oh no,' thought James suddenly, 'I asked her whether her parents had signed her up for this.' Diving into his backpack, he pulled out the parchment with the information of his pupil on it. Where was it- There! James ran his finger over the line 'parents killed this summer in Death Eater attack.' Oops.

Looking over to where Lily still stood with her hand on the door, James decided it was time to begin. "Have a seat, Ev- Lily."

That got her attention. Evans whirled around and said, "Excuse me?"

"Sit down," James repeated, gesturing to the chair that was across from him, on the other side of the glass coffee table in between.

"No, I mean, you called me _Lily_," she said, the amazement (and was that worry?) showing in her voice.

James just smiled and motioned again to the chair. With a heavy scowl set in her features, the girl stalked over the chair and sat down gingerly.

"So," James began, unsure where to start. With an immediate rashness that Sirius would have been proud of, he asked, "What did you do when your parents died?" Her gorgeous face froze and James belated realized that that wasn't the best icebreaker.

However, that didn't seem to be the reason she looked so shocked. Without any warning, she lurched forward and grabbed from the table before James, reading through it quicker than James thought possible.

"'Emotionally unstable'?" she hissed, looking at the paper in disgust. "'Socially distant'? 'In shock for various reasons'? _'Mourning loss of parents_'? This is just bloody brilliant. Who does he think he is?" Further ranting on the parchment in her long fingered hands was cut short as James noticed her seem to zone out for a second, staring off into space. "'Give James back the paper?' Not bloody likely!" There was another pause before she suddenly threw the paper back at James. As he caught it with his highly toned Quiddtich skills, Evans growled, "Fine. But I won't listen to him."

"Evan- Lily, this isn't the best way to start out our session," James said, uncomfortably aware that he was going to be mentoring a girl who had hexed him harshly on numerous occasions and was the deliverer of the half of detentions not already given out by McGonagall to the Marauders. At her stubborn silence, James gave a sigh and sunk lower than he ever had thought he could, "Lily, if you don't decide to participate, I may just have to call Dumbledore. Now, I'll ask again; What did you do when your parents died?"

In a smaller voice than before, the girl muttered, "Fine," before taking a big breath and beginning her story.

"I came to Hogwarts and stayed here until school opened." 'Well that was long,' thought James sarcastically.

"Very good," he said aloud, before looking over at a tall clock on the side of the elaborately decorated room. "That's all we have time for today, but next week I think we need to spend more time talking and less time yelling, eh?"

James quickly gathered his things and walked out, realizing with a jolt of horror that he sounded like McGonagall. "See you in class tomorrow, Lily."

With that last note he left the girl, sitting in the room, unaware that a single teardrop was rolling down her porcelain cheek.

_**One of my friends begged me to update soon, so… here it is! Sorry if it's short, my mum's yelling at me to get off. REVIEW! I don't care if it's just one word, or if you don't like my story. REVIEW! **_


	12. Neon

_**Hello! Sorry for not updating sooner. Just so you all know, I am also the proud author of several other stories, including new newest one 'Pride'. It's the romantic tale of how Narcissa and Lucius got together. Well, if you call life-long rivals and an unwilling arranged marriage romantic. :D. Please read ALL my stories. PLEASE! gets down on knees and begs Please.**_

__

"So," asked Sirius lazily between bites of a chocolate bar, "who was your new peer?"

James refused to let his hazel eyes wander to where Lily sat at the end of the Gryffindor table. However, he had been staring at her enough during breakfast to know that she was back to sitting alone as Remus had decided to sit with the Marauders that day. "You don't know her," replied James casually, picking up a piece of toast and buttering it calmly. "Where were you last night?"

"Nicking some chocolate from the kitchens. I created by own horde of it in my backpack," he said, opening the top of his bag. Encased in the rough fabric walls were piles of dully shining candies that seemed to be tucked in every open space available in the backpack.

"Exactly _why_ were you creating a horde of chocolate?" asked Remus, though his voice sounded as though he were afraid of the answer.

"Chicks dig candy."

"Ah."

As James helped himself to a milk chocolate and almond bar, Sirius turned to Remus. "Why have you been hanging around Evans so much now?"

"_Lily_ came up and congratulated me on making Head Boy and we got to talking. She's really cool."

A small growl ripped its way from James's throat and he felt jealousy rise like bile within him. How could Remus, whom he thought of as a brother, go off and spend time with the girl of _his _dreams? How could Lily stand him and not James, her peer mentor? 'Of course,' said the unwanted voice in his head, 'she didn't really choose to be your peer.' James scowled and ripped off the top of his candy bar. The Seeker took a large bite of the soothing chocolate and rested his elbow on the table.

Suddenly, Sirius said, "Hey, watch this!" He pulled out his wand and aimed it towards the Staff Table. James looked over just in time to see Dumbledore's beard turn a rainbow of neon colors. The professor was still talking amiably to Slughorn, who seemed not to notice the bright colors before his eyes.

"Sirius! You can't hex _Dumbledore_!" James exclaimed. It was rule number 7 in the Marauder's Laws of Pranking.

Sirius had a horror-struck look on his face. Looking back at Dumbledore, James realized that Filch had just risen in front of Dumbledore with Miss Norris in his arms, having obviously just bent to retrieve her.

"You were aiming for Filch, weren't you?" said Remus smartly, chortling at the frightened look on Sirius's face.

"You're going to be in _trouble_!" sang Peter. For once, Sirius didn't yell at Peter for his blatant stupidity, but instead turned ghostly pale. The boy rose abruptly, shouldered his backpack and left the Hall, leaving behind a trail of brightly wrapped chocolates.

Just as he had exited through the doors, Slughorn seemed to point out the rainbow to Dumbledore, who looked startled for a moment before bursting into good-natured laughter. He raised his wand and tried to turn his beard back to its original silver color. Nothing changed, other than the fact that several more colors appeared and lit up at random moments, covering the Hall in disco lights, though they barely showed up in the morning sunlight.

Several students had noticed their Headmaster's predicament and pointed it out to their friends. Waves of laughter rippled through the Hall, even infecting those who hadn't seen the neon beard yet. However, James noticed that Lily didn't laugh. In fact, it looked as though she didn't even see the now even brighter and more numerous lights streaming throughout the Hall.

Dumbledore rose and the laughter came to an abrupt halt. "Though the colors are very stylish, I know that neon makes my skin look horribly pallid, so if the person who put this charm on will please take it off, I will be most grateful."

James shot a worried look at Sirius's empty seat. He looked around the Hall, hoping that someone else would claim responsibility. No one else looked eager to admit, or pretend to admit, that they had jinxed the most powerful wizard in the world.

As his gaze swept to the Hall, his eyes landed on Lily, who was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table closet to the Staff Table. She raised her hand and gave it a flip in Dumbledore's direction. Instantly, the lights and colors disappeared.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said, sitting down and engaging Slughorn in conversation again.

Was he hallucinating, or did Lily just reverse Sirius's spell; the one that the Marauders had created so that only the person who cast it could reverse it? And did she just do so _without a wand_?

"Did you see that?" he asked Remus and Peter in low tones.

"See what?" asked Remus.

"Duh, Dumbledore's beard! It was neon. And bright. And colorful. Very funny, but I'll see you guys at lunch; I'm going to do my homework in the library," said Peter before James could respond, and gathering his things and leaving.

"He's doing his homework on Saturday?" asked Remus in confusion. He sighed, "Anyways, what were you talking about. I'm guessing Peter wasn't right," he stated.

"Yeah, it's Lily. She undid the spell _without a wand_! She just waved her hand and 'poof', it was gone!"

"She must have had her wand in her hand and you just didn't notice," said Remus, looking back at his food dismissively.

"But it was our spell; the un-undoable spell," James protested, watching Lily as she quickly exited the Great Hall, sweeping past them without a second glance.

Remus sighed and looked James in the eye. "Sirius must have done the spell wrong. That's all. Don't exaggerate so much."

But James could see the flicker of doubt in Remus's amber eyes.

Lily walked quickly down the corridors, headed towards the one place she could think in peace; the lake. As she passed, several pictures that she had previously destroyed by tornado edged out of their frames warily, watching her for any gusts of winds. They had all been sworn to secrecy about her powers when she had first come to Hogwarts after her parents' deaths, but many had complained to Dumbledore about the danger they were put in by having a tericyle in the school. Dumbledore had quickly assured them that Lily would never lose control of her powers again. Lily hoped he was right.

Dumbledore. Just thinking of him made her growl under her breath. First, he gets her Potter as a peer mentor. Then, he goes so far as to be mad at her when all she did was loathe Potter! Like she hadn't been doing that for six years already.

Then, just then in the Great Hall, he had reprimanded her for using her powers to help him. A little message had scrolled across Lily's screen as Dumbledore had said thanks to the Hall. 'Lily,' it had read, 'thank you, but you shouldn't use your powers outside of practice. Practice restraint next time.' She knew he didn't _mean_ to offend her, but still. She had helped him get rid of that horrendous beard that she knew instinctively wouldn't come off for an ordinary wizard.

Glancing at her emotion bar, she saw she was running high on stress and anger. And still, that stupid blue bar was at the top! 'See,' she mentally told Dumbledore, 'my grief is still to the top and my lessons with Potter are only making me angrier!'

So focused was she on her thoughts that she didn't see someone turning the corner right in front of her until it was too late. BANG! Lily fell to the floor and she green shades skidded off and slid across the floor. "Watch it," she growled to the person who was on top of her.

"Sorry," said the boy, pulling her to her feet. She looked into the gray eye of Sirius Black. "You're _blind_?" he asked in amazement.

"What? Wait, I- I don't know what you're talking about," she said, jerking away from him and walking over to where her glasses were. Of course, her Sight had become accustomed to seeing through the green shades, and the lack of the information threw her off balance. She stumbled, but Sirius caught her before she fell again.

"My aunt was with her muggleborn boyfriend in a tassie, or whatever they're called, and was in a crash. She was blind afterwards and her eyes looked just like that. She got some charmed gasses that made her see the outlines and colors of things. I'm guessing that's what your's do?" He drew her firmly on her feet and after a few seconds placed the cool metal of her glasses into her hand.

Lily racked her brain for a lie, but the shock was so great she couldn't think of one. "I just don't want any pity," she said softly. "My- my glasses are better charmed than your aunts, so I can see nearly everything. No need to tell people."

"How did it- Never mind, I'm not going to ask. Don't worry, E- Lily. I won't yell anyone. We all have our secrets." Looking into Sirius's eyes, she saw they were scarred too, not the tissue, but the things he had seen in his past, and she believed him.

_**One word: REVIEW! Please?**_


	13. New Power

_**To all my reviewers, Happy Holidays! To all the people who read but don't review, the only way to not get coal is to review this time! Enjoy this chapter!**_

James ran a hand through his black hair wearily. He reinked his quill and jotted down another sentence to his essay. He had to finish his Potions essay before he went to mentor Lily.

He was sitting in the Marauders dormitory, on the floor with his back against his unmade bed. The floor was littered with open textbooks ranging from years 1-7, broken quills, assorted clothing items, several feathers from the numerous mass pillow fight the boys had had, a table in the back corner on which sat a gold cauldron, courtesy of Mrs. Potter, and several vials of glowing potions all neatly brewed by either Sirius, James or Remus (Peter had been banned from the Pranking Potions Table ever since he nearly blew up the castle in second year).

With a loud groan, James added another punctuation mark to his essay and growled, "Five feet? Slughorn wants us to write a bloody five foot essay?"

Remus seemed unaffected by his explosion and simply turned another page in his book, How To Get A Person To Confess To Something You Are 83.2385473333334 Positive That Is True, by Joseph Nicas. "James, you do realize it's your fault that we have all this homeworm, don't you? If you hadn't added that lacewing fly to your potion, the Potions room would still be in existence and he wouldn't have given us such a long paper. I even heard that they were going to relocate the Potions room to the dungeons," the boy said without looking up.

Well, it wasn't really James's fault that the lab blew up. It was his traitorous hand that did it. It picked up the lacewing fly instead of the ladybug wings while he was busying staring at that gorgeous redhead who had been haunting his thoughts since first year. Now she was in trouble, and this was his chance to show her how sensitive and kind he could be. It would take a lot of acting lessons and bribes, but he was confident he could pull off looking like Saint Potter. He told Remus this, but all the werewolf did was laugh.

James turned to Remus and scowled, but the frown dropped off his face when he saw Sirius sitting on the ledge of the window, quietly watching the stars. "What's wrong, Padfoot?" James asked, rising to his feet and walking over to him. Remus looked up, startled, from his book, slipped a bookmark into the page and joined James and Sirius at the window.

"Nothing's wrong," said Sirius defensively, if not a little belatedly. Remus and James remained silent; you couldn't be best mates with someone for six years and not pick up on their emotions. Sirius sighed, "What if you know someone's secret, and you think you should tell? Do you, or do you keep their secret?" Sirius must have really been worried; he just broke the guy's secret law of never, under any circumstance, talk about your _feelings_.

However, James couldn't think of an answer, for he had been thinking the same thing about Lily for a while. It was Remus who answered. "It's really circumstantial. Do you think the secret could harm them, or others? Or, as in the case with my furry issue, would it cause more harm kept a secret, or let out?" Sirius nodded, for once looked completely solemn. "Now, Sirius, we're not going to make you tell us. Actually, I'm not going to let you tell us until tomorrow night. Think on it until then, mate." James nodded along with Sirius, then flushed and looked away. Remus was a great motivational speaker.

Dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong! James jumped; he was late! "Gotta go, bye!" yelled James as he raced out the door, not stopping to get anything.

He tore down the corridors, completely ignoring one portrait's caution of, "Don't run in the halls!" and the sickly feeling he got on his skin as he ran through the Fat Friar. "Sorry," James said over his shoulder at the affronted ghost.

Lily was going to kill him… He threw open the Room of Requirement's door and halted as he saw Lily curled up on a couch in front of a big, roaring fire drinking a big mug of hot cocoa. James let out a sigh and walked over next to her silently. Without turning, she muttered, "You're late."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Just finishing that essay for Slughorn-"

"That was a really stupid thing you did. Everyone knows that adding dragon blood and buttercup together with even the slightest sliver of a lacewing fly can result in an explosion. Luckily for us, you didn't have any salamander egg in it yet, or it could have really hurt someone," Lily said.

"About that… how did it not hurt anyone? I didn't see a single person with even the smallest burn?" asked James, a gallant attempt to distract her from her scolding of him.

"The mix of bicorn horn, buttercup, lacewing fly, essence of murtlap tentacles, recently plucked grass and ten teaspoons of dragon blood creates an explosion that only affects things that are not touching any type of fabric, from dragon hide to silk. Luckily for us, no one was walking around without any fabric on."

"Wait, lucky for us, or for them?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For us," Lily repeated with the smallest smirk on her face.

James laughed and said, "Are you ready to start? We were supposed to begin at eight, and it's already 8:20." Lily sighed and suddenly there was a table in the center of the room covered in paperback books such as So, You Want To Be A Psychologist? and Comforting for Trolls; A Dummy's Guide to Mentoring. "Ha ha ha," said James with a smile.

"I thought they'd suit you," the redhead said before throwing back her head and draining the last of her hot chocolate, standing up and sitting down at the table. "Go ahead, mentor me." James knew she was being sarcastic, but at least she wasn't yelling.

"Right, well, we left off last time with you telling me what you did when your parents died." James knew that he was being tactless, but at least he wasn't being sarcastic.

"If I recall right, I had already told you what I did." There was a hint of ice in Lily's voice now and James had heard that tone enough to realize that it was time for a quick change of subject.

"How many siblings do you have?" _Wow_, he told himself, _amazingly witty question_.

The redhead looked surprised at the question. "One," she answered. "An older sister named Petunia."

"More flowers, what a surprise," James muttered.

"Excuse me!" asked Lily sharply.

"My flower, what pretty eyes… you have." _Good job, James,_ he congratulated himself. _That was an awesome rhyme. I was a poet, and didn't even know it. Hah! See, there I go again!_

"I'm wearing mirrored sunglasses," said Lily with a frown. _Oh._ "How many," she cleared her throat, "siblings do _you_ have?"

"Only child," said James wearily. "But I have three brothers in my dorm room here."

Lily smiled at that and said, "At least you like your 'siblings'."

"Oh, come on. All siblings fight and I know you really love your sist-"

"Oh, that's right. You're my _mentor_, so you know everything about my feelings. Of course I love my sister. 'What's she like?' you might ask. 'Oh,' I'll answer, 'we're even closer friends now that she found out I'm a witch, and her calling me 'freak' is just an affectionate, sisterly term. Isn't it just so sweet how she hasn't contacted me once since our parents died?' Idiot, you don't know anything," Lily growled. _Okay, Plan A, talk to her about family, is officially toast. Oh well, on to Plan B. Oh yes, that's right. There is no Plan B. Okay, James, you can do this. Improvise. _

"That's it, Lily. Let it all out," James said soothingly.

"I just- Hey, wait a minute, Potter. I'm not telling you anything."

_This is going to be a long night._

Lily growled under her breath. It was just like Potter to trick her into saying more than she wanted to. "Sit down, Potter. We're here until nine tonight, so better get comfortable." The git sat down across from her and said, "Look, Lily, I'm here to help you with your emotions, and I can't do that until you stop acting like nothing's wrong."

She began drumming her fingers on the wood table. "Here's a riddle. Hair of blood reflects the blood spilt by her blood." _Along with that, I'm blind, the most powerful being in the world, having troubles with my sister, having troubles with my friends, having trouble with my powers. The list goes on and on. This is going to be a long night._

"I'm not here to play little games," Potter said. _The cocky idiot. If I could kill him now…_ She saw the red bar rising higher and growled in anger at the anger measurer. She drummed her nails harder and harder, but the sounds were no longer that of wide nails hitting the wood. They sounded sort of like needles. She looked down at her hand and saw, to her astonishment, slowly developing cat paws, with long, thin claws that were unsheathed and a light coating of reddish fur.

She quickly focused on turning them back into human hands and blocked out Potter's consoling words. Soon, the claws turned into nails and the fur vanished. "… and are you even listening to me?"

"Uh, yeah. You were just saying how I needed to let out my feelings. Oh, right now I _feel _pretty tired, so if you'll excuse me," Lily said, standing up and turning to the door. Who should be standing in its entrance but the silver bearded man himself.

"Well," said Dumbledore amiably, "I swung by here to see how you were doing, and I guess I'm here just in time to join you for the last ten minutes. So, if you'll have a seat, Miss Evans, we can start over." Lily sat back down and looked away from those intense blue eyes.

"Now, other than weariness," Dumbledore said as he took a seat, "what other feelings are you experiencing right now?"

"Let's see," Lily pretended to rack her brains. "Some anger, frustration, some anger, annoyance and, wow, some more anger!"

"Now, do you feel any less anger now that you've told us how you feel?" asked Dumbledore.

"No."

"Now, now Lily! Surely you feel a little lightened by all this?" asked Dumbledore. There was a flash of warning in his eyes now, but Lily didn't care.

"Not at all. Potter isn't helping me at all."

"Well, if that's how you feel, we'll just have to find you some more professional help at St. Mungo's. That was our deal," said Dumbledore.

"Wow," said Lily, containing her anger and stopping the sarcasm from leaving her lips, "All this confiding is really doing me some good. I think my emotions are all under control now. Thank you so much, Professor and P- James. You guys have really turned my life around! I'm going to my dorm to reflect on all that I've learned today." Lily stood up and began walking towards the door.

A glasses message popped up, '_Lily, do not leave this room until your time is up. We both know your powers are dangerous and if you leave now I'll have no choice but to send you away from here! I know this is your new power talking, so try to control it. You just had a power growth spurt, didn't you?'_

Lily froze with her hand on the doorknob. The sudden knowledge on potions, the feline transformation… Indeed, she was getting a rather cattish addition to her powers. She turned around and went back over to Dumbledore and Potter, who was looking at her in open confusion. "Yes, let's get back to where we were. Po- James, you said you were an only child? Does that mean you got tons of toys for Christmas and were spo- happy as a child?"

"Um, yes. But isn't this about you?" James said. _He's not as stupid as he looks._

Dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong! "Well, that was productive!" said Dumbledore jovially. "Same time next week," he instructed Lily and Potter. "Lily, can you hang behind for a moment?" She nodded and James quickly exited. "Now, what new powers did you get?"

"Just some knowledge… and this," said Lily, allowing the claws to come back and the fur to reappear. This time it didn't stop at her hands, but began crawling up her arms and legs and reshaping her ears. It was a strange experience to say the least, feeling your body turn into something else. The fur that grew tickled and her spine was reshaped so she was on all fours. However, her face didn't really change at all. When the transformation stopped, she looked down at herself and brought her lion's tail around to look at it.

"A sphinx!" exclaimed Dumbledore. Lily felt her jaw drop and she looked at her red paws once again. Obeying her thoughts, a long mirror appeared on the wall of the Room of Requirement and Lily raced over. Using her deft paws, she removed her sunglasses and 'saw' that her eyes were slanted upwards and her blood-red hair was as short as it was normally, but had also sprung up shorter on the rest of her body. The school robes had vanished as she had morphed, but she was sure they would reappear when she was human again, just like they did for Animagus.

Lily tested the theory and it turned out correct. She looked down at her once again human hands and smiled. "Cool," she said.

"This will continue happening throughout the year. You'll get the ability to transform into a creature and act as they do for the first hour or so after you receive the ability. I had a feeling your first transformation would come about now."

"This'll keep happening? But, what if I turn into a cobra or something? How will I control the urge to attack?"

"That is why you need to be at peace with your feelings. You never know when you'll need control. Goodnight, Miss Evans."

_**This was so LONG! I need at least 20 review to update next time. Oh, and the person who figures out her riddle to James gets the next chapter dedicated to them!**_


	14. Spilled Secrets

_Gah, sorry it took me so long to update… _

"Look, remember what we talked about last night?" asked Sirius to Remus and James as they packed their books for the first classes of the day.

James nodded and Remus just kept packing his backpack. "Well, I've decided that someone has to know. I mean, I dunno how she's coping without no one knowing…" He faded off into a thoughtful silence.

James looked at him sharply. "Is this about Lily?" he asked quickly.

Remus suddenly looked very interested in the conversation, glancing warily over at Wormtail's snoring body.

"Yeah," said Sirius in a relieved tone. "Do you guys know too?"

"That her parents died? Yeah," said James.

The other two Marauders looked at him in surprise. James flushed. "What?" asked Remus.

"Um, she likes her carrots fried?" said James weakly. Seeing that he had lost all rhyming skills over the night, James sighed. "Her parents were killed by Death Eaters last summer."

"How many secrets does Lily have?" asked Sirius to himself. Turning his attention back to the other boys, he said, "And me and Remus know that she's blind. I bet she lost her vision when she lost her parents."

Once again, Remus was looking shocked at the news. "Wait a minute, Lily's blind?"

Sirius looked at him curiously. "I thought you knew her secret?"

"Well, yeah, but not either of those secrets," said Remus. "But her last secret is very much like my secret. I'm not sure whether it would harm more than help to tell it in this situation."

"What could be more important than her being blind?" asked Sirius.

"Or that her parents are dead?" interjected James.

"Lily's a tericyle," blurted Remus. At the blank looks given to him by James and Sirius, he said quietly, "The last known tericyle was Merlin. You know, the one from King Arthur? It gives her all these… superpowers."

At the continued blank looks from the boys, Remus expanded, "Like healing, creating tornados and, apparently, seeing when she's blind."

James let out a low whistle. "Did you realize that had it planned so all of us would know one secret, but none of us would know it all. Did she ask you guys not to tell anyone too?"

The other Marauders nodded. "That little sneak… I wonder what else she's hiding?"

"I think we need to do some research after classes," said Remus. A grunt from Peter caused them all to go silent. "Should we tell him?" asked Remus, looking over at the sleeping body.

"Nah, I think that the less people who know, the better," Sirius said.

"Oh, now that we're all spilling secrets, can you guess who my peer mentor is?" said James airily. At the other boys surprised looks, James said, "Oh yeah, it was a shock to me too. Apparently, she has a real problem controlling her emotions. Can you blame her though?"

Remus suddenly got a panicked look on his face. "We can't tell her that we know. She might kill us or something. Marauder secret."

James and Sirius nodded. 'I can still try to get her to tell me everything though…' thought all three boys at the same time.

_Short chapter, short review. Please review though, no matter how short._


	15. Kill The Enemy

**Yeah, sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews!**

The sun was streaming weakly through the window as Lily buttered a piece of toast lazily, reading the Daily Prophet as she ate. One good thing about her Sight was that she didn't actually have to be looking at the object to see it. She could sense what the words were, even though the paper was lying discarded on the Gryffindor Table.

"Hello Lily," said a familiar voice. Lily scowled. Standing behind her were Remus, Black and Potter. She turned to 'look' over her shoulder at them and gave a lopsided smile.

"Can we sit here?" asked Black, blowing a lock of black hair off of his face. Without waiting for her answer, the three boys sat beside her.

"Where's your little friend?" Lily asked icily.

"Peter? He had to go to the Hospital Wing. Turns out he's allergic to strawberry ice cream, can you believe it?" said Potter casually.

"How interesting," Lily said. She adjusted her sunglasses as she eyed Black suspiciously, but he gave her an innocent smile and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. Suddenly, a hundred owls flew in from the large windows in the hall.

Potter whistled to a dark brown owl and it perched on the edge of the table and held out its leg for the boy to untie the package attached. "Awesome, our Halloween packages," he said as he read the card.

"You guys get presents on Halloween?" asked Lily in amazement.

Remus laughed, "James's mum sends presents on every holiday celebrated by wizardkind. They normally consist of a supply of candy and some school supplies."

Potter took out several wrapped presents from the brown box. "One for Moony, one for Siri, one for Peter, one for me and…" he held a bright green box and looked at it closely. He blinked and checked again. "and apparently one for Miss Evans here."

Lily felt her mouth drop open. "Close those precious lips, doll, or I might just have to kiss them," said Potter with a charming smile, handing her the present from across the table.

Lily quickly snapped her mouth closed and picked up the box warily. "Why would your mum send me something?" she asked, perplexed.

"I dunno. I talk about you all the time; she must be trying to soften you up to the Potters. Is it working?" he asked suavely.

Lily didn't answer, and slowly pulled off the luminescent paper to reveal a box. She took off the lid to reveal a pack of Sugar Quills, Special Edition Mint Quills, and Chocolate Fudge Ink. There were also Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin and, to Lily's delight, a couple of Muggle milk chocolate Hershey's bars. "Well, I think I've definitely softened up to your mum," she said honestly, gazing in awe at the candy.

"Did I mention the school supplies were candy?" commented Remus as he dug his own box.

Lily laughed and opened the lid of the fudge ink. She dipped her pinky in and tasted it cautiously. "Mmmm…" she said with a grin. Suddenly, she blinked as another owl came swooping down. It was one she had never seen before, a pale barn owl with painted toenails. When it stuck out its leg to her, she blinked in surprise. She placed the lid back on the fudge and untied the letter, hands slightly shaking. It couldn't be from who she thought it was…

The owl flew off once the letter was undone and one glance at the white Muggle envelope gave Lily no doubt who it was from. She looked up to see the Marauders all staring at her expectantly. "It's from my sister," she said casually. "I'll see you guys in class," she said, closing up the box and waving her wand so it would float behind her.

The green-eyed girl quickly exited the Hall, positive that whatever was in the letter, she wouldn't like it.

The moment she passed an empty classroom, she jumped in and closed the door behind her. She tore open the envelope and quickly read the enclosed notebook paper.

'Freak,

I want you to realize that owls are possibly the most disgusting creatures on this earth, and that if your lawyer hadn't made me send this letter, I would not have gone near one of those owl infested dumps you call the post office. Well, the reading of my parents' will was delayed because of your 'need for recovery', but Bumbledoor said you'd be ready now, so it'll be on November 2nd.

It is my thoughts that you shouldn't get anything because its your fault that they died, but your lawyer said that my parents' wishes were to be respected. So, be there, and wear something normal. Vernon says that he'll leave the room if you show up indecent, so shop for a black dress. You can ask Bumbledoor to show you where it is, because I'm not picking you up.

-Petunia Dursley'

Lily first thought as she read the letter was 'I have a lawyer?' before the message sank in. She saw both the red anger bar and the blue grief bar rising steadily as she stared at the neat words.

Suddenly, she growled loudly and felt rage overtake her senses. How dare that woman? Lily had just lost her parents and her sight and that _Muggle_ had the nerve to blame her? Her growl grew louder and she felt a change overcome her. This paper was her enemy. She had to kill the paper.

Suddenly, her spine lengthened and she watched her petite hands grow large and tan in color. Black fur replaced her uniform robes and she felt her nose lengthening, causing her sunglasses to fall to the floor. The more she changed, the angrier she got. The paper fell from her paws and hit the floor lightly.

In a flash, the Doberman had leapt upon the paper, tearing at it with razor sharp teeth that glistened with saliva, and all her mind could see was the paper. She prayed that maybe the harm that was coming to paper would somehow affect the hand that penned the words. The paper ripped easily beneath her gargantuan paws and annihilating jaws, but her rage was not sated.

She barked loudly at the paper and raced to the door, clawing at her and trying to break her way through. The dog let out a long, furious howl and set about, destroying any piece of furniture that came across her path. The metal legs of chairs bent under the power of her furious jaws and she ripped up the books she found. Paper was the enemy. Paper caused anger. Paper was to be killed.

The Doberman went from Transfiguration and You,  to Lockhart's Guide to Dealing With The Monster in the Closet to So, You Want To Be An Animagus, but was disrupted in her annihilation of Needle Into a Haystack by the door opening. As she whirled around, she saw the person morphing into a huge deer. The stag kicked the door shut and glared at the dog with stunningly hazel eyes.

The dog growled and turned to its new enemy. Paper had never intruded on the destruction of an enemy. Stag had. Must kill stag! The Lily Doberman leapt at the stag, but did not, as she had tried, reach its slender throat, but was met with a pair of long antlers. The animal tossed her back, but she was not deterred. She snarled and circled the large deer. Angry at deer. Must kill deer. In inhuman levels, her anger peaked as it never had before.

The stag jumped as, one by one, the glass jars on the shelves exploded. Using its fear to her advantage, Lily jumped forward and bit into the tan leg. Warm red blood gushed into her mouth and stained her smooth teeth. She felt as though the blood was her anger; sharp, painful, but strangely satisfying. One huge hoof crushed her tan paw and she let out a howl, releasing the enemy in the process.

The stag used its antlers to toss her into the wall and it forced her into a corner. With walls on three sides and the enemy with hooves and pointed antlers in front, the Doberman felt like there was nothing to lose. There was so much already lost that she couldn't remember any point in life but to kill the enemy.

But as the dog stood there, it remembered suddenly an emotion she hadn't thought about for a long time; love. She could remember two humans who had been her favorite people. Parents. She could remember times when they had told her not to let her anger get the better of her.

Slowly, her paws lengthened and separated into slender fingers and she rose to her full height. The fur disappeared as robes covered her body and quivered at the taste of the stag's blood in her mouth. The stag's eyes widened and it backed away. Lily spat out the blood and said, "Here boy." She held out a hand, palm out, to the stag that she had just been trying to kill. The stag stepped forward and touched its muzzle to her palm, before walking elegantly to the door. Lily opened the door wide and said, "I hope you find your way back to the Forest, or back to whatever classroom you were transfigured in. Thanks."

The animal raced down the empty hallways and Lily went back in the room to look for her lost sunglasses. Her wand had fallen on the floor right where she transformed, so she picked up and summoned her glasses to her. They had, magically, not been broken during her warpath around the room and the battle that had just occurred.

As she put them on, she heard a gasp and a thud behind her. She turned and sheepishly met Professor McGonagall's dazed gaze. "Do I even want to know what's going on here?" she asked weakly, gazing around at the torn books and general destruction of her classroom. "You go on to your next class, Lily," said McGonagall in an unusually tender voice. "I'll clean this up."

Lily nodded gratefully and strode quickly out with her head down. The moment she was out of McGonagall's sight, she used superspeed to reach the Hospital Wing to rapidly replenish her potion, before running to her dormitory to wash all of the lingering blood out of her mouth.

**Did you like it? Well, I added some symbolism in there. Bloodanger. When she goes to wash the blood out of her mouth, she's also washing away her rage. :D REVIEW!**


	16. The Feast

**It's been almost a month since my last update! I was suddenly engulfed with the desire to write this fic this morning, and I worked on it for hours. Here's what I came up with. Please enjoy.**

Lily strolled lazily around the lake after her classes, deeply inhaling the crisp October air. Her bare feet scuffed the smooth, brown grass and she swayed calmly with the passive breeze, holding her flat black shoes in one slender hand. The peaceful aroma of dying leaves and Hagrid's pumpkin garden were carried on the brisk wind to engulf the redhead, so that she could almost wipe away all of her thoughts. Almost.

After the Halloween Feast that night, Lily would be packing in her room and preparing to depart for Muggle London. She shivered lightly, though the cool wind played no part in it. Even now, as she strolled in the secure grounds of Hogwarts, she felt the emotion that had come so quickly before, threatening to pummel her mind. She used her Sight to check the clock in the up most corner of her sunglasses. Lily sighed; she only had minutes until the students would be called in for the feast.

She let one foot drag as she turned back to the imposing castle, whose lit candles watched her like the eyes of an all powerful guardian. Dark towers loomed over her, casting shadows over the grounds. Even the setting sun seemed to be no match for the gargantuan school; its flickering rays were partly blocked off by the dancing shadows.

Lily meandered up to the school, kicking at piles of leaves every time the thought of her sister overpowered her mind. When her barefoot met the cold stone of the castle, she dropped her shoes on the ground and slipped into them, ignoring the specks of dirt that she was getting lodged inside the black shoes.

With a sigh, she stepped up the rough stairs and pulled open the massive doors, which swung easily, despite their immense size. Somewhere above, the clock chimed eight o'clock, the noise reverberating throughout the castle. Lily turned to her left and entered the Great Hall. According to the enchanted ceiling, the last rays of the sun had finally been conquered by the darkness of night.

Jack-o-lanterns floated over the hall, eerily lighting up the bats that flew methodically across the breadth of the hall. Lily went over to the Gryffindor table, which was marked by the large banner with a rampart lion on a crimson velvet background. Some students had already entered the Hall, but the tericyle sat at the very end of the dark wooden table, staring, literally unseeingly, at the gold plate in front of her. In her blind darkness, she could focus solely on her jumbled thoughts.

However, she was quickly knocked from her reverie when a voice loudly said, "Hey beautiful!"

Lily turned her head, keeping her eyes closed, but turning her Sight on. Potter stood behind her with his three best friends. "Mind if we sit here?" he asked, sitting down beside her without waiting for the answer.

"Yes," she mumbled softly. Despite what Dumbledore had told her about keeping her emotions in check, the combined stress of having her sister write and the mere knowledge that Potter was sitting next to her made her anger levels rise rapidly.

Remus said, "Hey Lily," as he took the remaining seat beside her. She threw a tight smile at the werewolf before letting her face smooth over once more.

"Hey Lils!" exclaimed Black, taking a seat across the table. Lily was suddenly perplexed; with a family like his, how was Black ever able to maintain such a cheery personality?

"Hey Lils!" exclaimed Pettigrew, sitting next to Sirius, watching the boy to see if his actions got him any approval. He was, in fact, watching Black so hard that he missed the scowl sent his way by Lily.

A loud clap of wizened hands caused the entire school to look up in the direction of the Headmaster, who had risen from his seat. "Happy Halloween!" he cried, holding out his arms as though to embrace the room. As he did so, the golden platters filled with delicacies of all kinds.

Lily ignored the Marauders and filled up her gold plate with potatoes, fried okra and other assorted vegetables. Ever since realizing how alike she was with animals of all kinds, she had decided to become a vegetarian. She was certain that she would remain that way; it would be considered cannibalism if she ate anything that she could morph into.

"Hey, Sirius! I got an A on my Defense against the Dark Arts test!" said Pettigrew. His chest was swelled.

Sirius shook his head and ruffled the small boy's hair lightly. "Peter, you listen in Muggle Studies too much. A, for us, is only Acceptable," Black informed him with a small smile. Lily rolled her eyes. Pettigrew's ignorance did nothing to endear Lily to him.

"I know," Pettigrew said. "Acceptable, can you believe it, mate? A passing grade!" he exclaimed. Apparently, Sirius's lightly veiled annoyance was not picked up on by the scrawny boy. Sometimes, it was hard for Lily, who towered over Pettigrew by at least a head, to remember that, he too, was a seventh year.

"Try some chicken, doll," said Potter. "It's delicious." Lily felt a corner of her mouth tighten. As an tericyle, Lily was aware that, eventually, she would turn into a chicken, and was not pleased to hear that Potter was devouring one.

"I'm a vegetarian," she informed him, taking a large bite of fluffy potato.

"Since when?" interjected Sirius. "You were eating filet mignon last week," he noted.

"And you remember this how?" asked Lily with raised eyebrows.

"I notice things," he said calmly. Lily felt her face darken; he was silently referring to her blindness.

She self consciously adjusted her jade sunglasses and turned back to her plate. "Since yesterday," Lily muttered.

"That makes sense," Potter muttered as he scooped some more rice onto his plate.

Lily turned to him sharply. "Excuse me?" she asked, bristling. Surely he didn't know the real reason.

Potter looked taken aback for a moment before saying, "Er, that explains why you had steak last week." Lily gazed at him for a moment longer and shoved a bite of grilled squash into her mouth. The soothing flavor hit her tongue and she relaxed. Of course he didn't know the real reason.

She scraped off the last bit of mashed potato off of her plate and drummed her fingers against the table irritably. She needed to get up to her dormitory and pack. The will was being read in two days.

"How much of your present have you eaten yet?" asked Potter suddenly.

Lily looked up. "Most of the Peppermint Quills," she informed him. "Please give your mum my thanks." He nodded. Lily picked up her glass of pumpkin juice and took a quick drink. All of the sudden, Lily realized something. "Potter…" she growled. He met her eyes through her sunglasses, the candlelight glinting off the hazel depths innocently. "Exactly what did you tell your mum about me?" The pumpkin juice was covered in tendrils of ice as her anger rose.

"Just the truth." As Lily took a deep breath in to start yelling, Potter said, "That you're the most beautiful girl in school." The air deflated from Lily and, unknown to her, the ice began to melt away. "And of my failed attempts to court you." Lily took another drink of her pumpkin juice to hide her pleased embarrassment.

As she set the goblet on the table, the dishes were filled with desserts of all kinds. Towering chocolate pumpkins sat on golden platters, tubs of never-melting ice cream in about twenty flavors, and delectable chocolate creations covered the length of the tables. Complex cakes with spider web thin decorations sat on each table and engraved silver knives surrounded the gold plates and bowls.

Lily picked a small Turkish Delight, along with a éclair that had chocolate drizzled over it. To her vast disappointment, the brownie she picked up was merely lukewarm. With a power Dumbledore had recently taught her, she heated up her palm and melted all of the chocolate in the dessert. The steaming, delectable treat was placed onto her plate to join the other desserts.

She had only taken a bite of the brownie when she received a message on the inside of her sunglasses. 'URGENT: Lily,' it read. 'Come to my office the moment you finish dinner.' Lily looked up to the staff table, and saw that Dumbledore had already departed. She wondered how long he had been gone.

"Lily, did you try some of the cake yet?" asked Potter. "No meat in it, I promise."

Lily, to her horror, found a light smile on her lips. "Not yet, but I'd like to," she said, looking at the large pastry.

"Here you go," Potter said, cutting a careful V into the cake and setting it onto her plate.

She took a small bite of the marble cake and sighed in bliss. "This is amazing," she exclaimed. Potter nodded. "I wish we always got such good desserts," she said with a sigh.

Potter's expression brightened. "Have you ever been to the kitchens?" he asked her.

Lily cocked her head to one side. "Have you? I thought students weren't allowed in there," she said. Then, she rolled her eyes. "Of course it's against the rules; you wouldn't go there if it wasn't."

"Right-o, but, honestly, the house elves love when students go down," Potter told her.

Lily took another bite of the cake. "I had forgotten that Hogwarts had house elves. They're always so quiet, you know?"

"Not once you get to the kitchens. They'd make one of these cakes for you every night if you asked them to," he told her with a smile.

"But isn't that a lot of extra work for them?" she asked, looking at the tiny decorations covering the cake.

"Not if it's just big enough for one person," Potter said.

Lily gave a big grin. "That would be so cool." She picked up the Turkish Delight and took a cautious bite so as not any of the powered sugar on her black robes.

"I can show them after the feast," he offered with a charming smile. She was about to accept when he ran a hand through his messy hair. Then she became conscious to what she was doing; holding a conversation with _Potter._

"Uh, I can't," she said. Then she realized that it was true; Dumbledore had said it was urgent. She couldn't go down to the kitchens with Potter. She hated him… right? "I… have to go," she said, standing quickly.

Potter looked surprised, but recovered himself. "Maybe later then, okay?" Lily found herself nodding. "Goodbye, Lily," he said as she strode quickly away. The other Marauders chorused the same farewells as Lily left. She left the Hall and started towards Dumbledore's office. With sudden energy, she began running through the stone hallways, away from Potter and away from all of the new confusion.

Her flat shoes hit the ground, causing jarring echoes to rebound through her mind. Talking portraits flew past her and her chest heaved as she raced forward. She suddenly realized that she was going faster than any human, in all rights, should. As she ran, she felt her spine hunch over as fur spouted on her body. She saw the spotted fur engulf her hands as they neared the floor. The moment her paws hit the ground, she was able to take off even faster, using her ringed tail to balance her as she skidded around corners.

Air flowed into her cavernous chest and she pushed herself forward. With her Sight, she was able to avoid any obstacles in her path, be it a suit of armor or the Bloody Baron (who looked quite disheveled after the feline raced under his floating ectoplasm).

The cheetah shot down the straight hallways. With endurance far beyond that of a true cheetah, Lily was able to race on and on. She bounded up stairs three at a time, using her strong haunches to help her spring up the stone blocks. As she entered the final stretch, she increased her speed so that was even faster than before and she could barely skid to a halt before the griffin statue. Her claws dug into the floor to stop her momentum and she turned her head to the side. When she stopped, she opened one emerald eye and her Sight to see the statue millimeters in front of her spotted cheek.

She back up a slow step and focused her energy on morphing back into a human. The human Lily said, "Fudge Ink." A loud grating resounded as the statue moved to reveal a spiraling staircase.

She walked up slowly, rolling her shoulders to ward away tension that might set in after such an intense run. Lily picked up the dull gold knocker and let it hit the door. "Come in, Lily," called Dumbledore.

Lily opened the door cautiously. Just inside the door was Fawkes, the professor's phoenix. Lily stroked his head once before turning to Dumbledore. Standing in front of him was a tall, slim girl. She was facing Dumbledore, so all that Lily could see was her thin, ivory white hair that covered her long black robe. The robe was too big for her, and the bottom part of it was in a puddle of fabric on the floor below her. As Lily watched, the girl threw up her arms and ran through a door that Lily knew led to Dumbledore's study.

Lily cleared her throat to regain Dumbledore's attention. "You, um, did call for me, right?"

Dumbledore looked up at her. "Yes, yes. I need your help. That girl has been asking for you, I think."

Lily stepped forward. "What do you mean, you 'think'?"

"She doesn't speak English or any of the other languages I know," he told Lily. "I think it might be an old Latin dialect."

Lily shook her head in confusion. "I only speak English," she informed her professor.

"That's not what I need help with. She has been drawing pictures of you for the past hour," Dumbledore told Lily. He held out a long scroll of parchment.

Lily stepped forward and took hold of the papers. Upon them were rough drawings of Lily, as though drawn by an artist who had never held a quill before. The hair was different lengths in every picture, but the face was the same. "Who is she?" asked Lily.

"I think it's you," Dumbledore said. "See the eyes here? They-"

"Yes, I can tell the pictures are of me," Lily said, brushing aside his explanation. "I meant, who was the girl who drew them?"

"I was hoping you might know her," Dumbledore admitted.

"How did she get here?" asked Lily, looking over the pictures once more.

Dumbledore stood up from behind his desk and walked over to Fawkes. "I saw her outside the window during dinner, moving around in circles around the castle. When I went up to my office, she was already in there, wearing one of my robes."

"Would you, er, like me to go try and talk to her?" asked Lily, setting the parchment on the desk. At Dumbledore's nod, she walked through the door the girl had left through and walked down the stairs to the circular study. Dusty books lined the shelves, and plush red armchairs were clustered in the edge of the room near a fire.

Sitting in one of the chairs was the white haired girl. Lily walked closer. "Excuse me?" she said softly.

The girl slowly turned to face her. Black eyelashes surrounded bright purple eyes that gazed up at her. When amethyst met emerald, Lily heard a voice inside of her head. 'Finally, you're here. We need to talk.'

**Who do you think it is? My own, new character. Any guesses, then, as to what she is? Or why she's there? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. The Jewel Dragon

**Sorry it's so short. I wanted to update soon, so I typed a bit and went ahead and put it up. Thanks for the reviews!1**

Lily blinked and shook her head in surprise, as if to clear out the invading voice. She pushed up her mirrored glasses, which had slipped down her nose, and cocked her head at the girl.

'And please inform that doddering old fool that it was ancient Egyptian, not Latin. I don't have the time to learn all the human languages. Shame that so few speak that tongue now. It was such an elegant language,' the voice in Lily's mind continued.

"Wait, I thought you couldn't speak English," Lily interrupted, grasping to the only logical concept like a drowning man to a lifeline. Her voice echoed loudly in the room, drawing attention to the fact that only she spoke aloud.

'Nice to know you were listening,' the girl said calmly, staring down at her eerily long nails with an intense expression. Before Lily's eyes, the nails were sharpened to a point, as if they now were claws.

"Are you a tericyle?" asked Lily in shock, recalling when her hands had done the same.

The girl looked behind her with a surprised expression, then turned back. 'Me?' she asked, pointing a clawed finger at herself. 'Are you daft?' The voice inside Lily's mind was incredulous. It struck Lily then how utterly eerie it was to have a stranger's voice inside of the privacy of her mind.

"Then, er, wha- _who_ are you?" Lily asked, shuffling her feet. She was not used to be called stupid by complete strangers.

'I have several names, but you may call me Rikathnee,' said the girl lightly, rolling her shoulders and standing up. 'And you're Lily Violet Alexandria Evans, a tericyle just recently into her powers.'

"How did you know that?" asked Lily in bewilderment. "No one knows my full name. Have we met before?"

The girl walked over to Lily. Though Lily was taller than her, the girl seemed to tower over her. Purple eyes regarded her as Lily stared fearlessly back. Lily held the girl's intense gaze determinedly, though the effort caused sweat to break out on her forehead.

The girl grunted. 'Maybe you're not as pathetic as the rest of your race,' the girl said in Lily's mind, striding back over to the chairs by the fire. The leather squeaked as she sat down and she motioned with one claw for Lily to do the same.

Hesitantly, Lily crossed over and sat on the sofa near the girl, Rikathnee's, chair. "So, why are you here?" Seeing the girl's annoyed expression, she faltered. "I mean, here, looking for me?"

The annoyed expression remained. 'Isn't it obvious?" asked Rikathnee, bell tones reverberating through Lily's mind. 'I can tell by your expression that it isn't. Think now, girl. Why would a Dragon of my power come here if not to-'

"Dragon? You're a _dragon?"_ repeated Lily in amazement. "But dragons can't talk, or become human, or-"

'_Ordinary_ dragons can't. I, however, am one of the last in the great line of the Jewel Dragons. Before you ask, which I know you will, I will go ahead and tell you that Jewel Dragons are very rare; a new one shows up every millennium or so.' The girl straightened in her chair and gazed at Lily. 'I, Rikathnee, the great Desert Lizard, Amethyst Dragon, the guardian of the Egyptian people, have been around since the first wizard pharaohs created the first pyramids. I have seen the growth (if you can call it that) of the human race. I was searching for you because, ever since Nebahl croaked it,-'

"Who's Nebahl?" asked Lily suddenly.

The girl sighed. 'The first Trainer of tericyles; the Sapphire Dragon."

"I thought Merlin and I were the only-"

'Honestly, you humans are so dim!' cried to girl passionately, the voice echoing through Lily's mind forcibly. 'Merlin was the last _known_ tericyle. There were at least three others Nebahl had to train.'

Lily held up her hands to halt to tirade of information. "Now, let me get this straight: you're a Jewel Dragon who trains tericyles… why?"

"Why are you a witch? Why are you a tericyle? These are things that we simply are; no explanation,' said the dragon girl.

"How is it that I understand what you're saying when you only speak Egyptian?" Lily asked her, scooting a little closer to the fire that sizzled in the hearth.

The girl ran a clawed hand through her stark white hair. 'Telepathy. I only have it with you tericyles. But, it's only one way. You have to talk aloud. I can understand the inflictions behind all human languages, I just can't speak them."

Lily leaned forward. "And how did you become a human? Or, is it, how did you become a dragon?"

The girl bristled, seeming to expand to fill the room. 'How dare you? Accusing _me_, Rikathnee, the Amethyst Dragon, of being human! The sheer cheek!'

Lily leaned back quickly. Fires of indignation lit in the other girl's eyes. Adjusting her sunglasses so that she was positive that her blind eyes were hidden, she muttered, "Well, sorry. How was I supposed to know? _You_ were the one looking for me, not the other way around. _I_ don't want you here!"

'The bloody arrogance… I come all the way to England to help you become a full tericyle and you dare to tell me that you don't want me here?' The dragon was working herself into a rage. She jumped to her feet and glared at Lily. 'I will _not_ spare you for your youth and obvious ignorance! You-'

"Wait a minute!" Lily bellowed over the noise in her mind. Her shout echoed loudly around the room. "Did you say you were here to train _me_?"

The girl sat down. 'Did I forget to mention that earlier?'

"Um, yeah. Look, Miss Rikathnee, I am really grateful and stuff, but I _really_ don't have time for this right now," Lily said carefully, thoughts drifting to her impending journey to the reading of her parents' will.

The white-haired dragon raised her eyebrow. 'Destiny waits for nothing and no one.'

"I thought tericyles made their own rules?" Lily said with a sardonic smile.

The dragon blinked. 'What complete fool told you that?'

"Lily? Are you guys still in there?" asked Dumbledore. He entered the room and looked at the two girls seated by the fire. "Have you made a breakthrough?"

"Him," replied Lily, tilting her head to indicate the Headmaster.

'Figures,' said the dragon. She rose and said something in a tongue completely foreign to Lily.

Dumbledore looked to Lily for help. Lily shrugged. 'I _said _that he is an incompetent fool and should not have had the privilege of being your first teacher,' Rikathnee said, looking back at Lily.

"Uh, she says 'hi,'" Lily told the professor. "Professor Dumbledore, this is Rikathnee, Amethyst Dragon. She's here to train me in my powers."

The professor bowed low. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance, milady."

The dragon straightened a little. 'Actually, he's not so bad,' she informed Lily. ' Be sure to tell him that I will be staying here until you die.'

"She will be st- wait, what did you say?" Lily turned sharply to the dragon. "What do you mean, until I die? I thought you were just here to train me!"

'Well, I am, at first. Then I become more of a… advisor. A familiar, if you will,' the dragon said, walking over to the Headmaster. She met Dumbledore's eyes and Lily saw him blink rapidly, and then look away.

"A Jewel Dragon, you said, Lily? Its powers are great," Dumbledore said to Lily.

"She's a she. Oh, and she wants me to tell you that you need to make arrangements for her to stay here and that you're a dodderi- I mean, that she thanks you for your cooperation," Lily said. "Now, Rikathnee, with all respect, training to be a tericyle is not number one on my priority list… actually, it's not even on there at all."

'Do I care? No need to answer; that was rhetorical. You may think your powers are strong, but I can overpower you with both paws behind my back. I thought that you'd want to train in a familiar environment, but I can easily take you to the Himalayas and train you there. Actually, making you train in the snow might help you focus…' Rikathnee said as she returned to stand by Lily.

Lily stood up and glared at the girl. "Is that a threat?" she growled. She was in no mood to listen to this. The Doberman was rising up in her again. "For all I know, you might not even be a dragon!"

Lily's eyes widened. Rikathnee's pupils had turned into slits and large white scales started to cover her body. They ripped through the robes she had borrowed from Dumbledore and the dragon's spine curved down and grew out to take up the whole room. A thick tail curled around so the gargantuan beast could fit in snugly. Dumbledore had managed to get through the door before the dragon had taken up the room, but Lily had been pushed back in a corner by the dragon's large pearly white claws.

A head half again as large as Lily's body swiveled around and sent a piercing purple gaze at the tericyle. 'Now do you believe me?'

**I'll update as soon as I can. Please review!**


	18. London

"Professor, may I get the homework for tomorrow and Friday? I'm going to be… out of town." Lily approached the professor after class.

McGonnagal looked up from the essays she had already started to grade. "Ah, I had almost forgotten." She picked up a folder clearly labeled 'Lily Evans' and handed it over. "The Headmaster informed of your trip."

"Thank you," Lily muttered, turning and walking out of the room with her head down.

"What were you saying to Minnie?" asked Potter as he fell into step beside her.

Lily shrugged and pushed her sunglasses up her nose.

Potter lazily put an arm around her shoulders. "We have another you-know-what after dinner," he reminded her.

"Actually," Lily said, throwing off his arm, "I don't. I'm not going to be here tonight."

Potter laughed. "Where else would you be?"

"London."

"Are you serious?" Potter held up a hand to stop her from talking. "And don't you dare say the pun."

"I wasn't going to. I was just going to say that it's none of your bloody business." Lily turned down a corridor and strode down it, heels clicking on the ground. Potter kept up with her easily. "You can go away now."

"C'mon, haven't I proved myself to be mature and not big-headed and all of that stuff? Why do you have to keep playing hard to get?"

Lily rolled her unseeing eyes. "Oh please, you think I'm playing hard to get? It seems like _you_ are having a hard time getting a brain."

"And how is the weather in Egypt?"

"I haven't heard that one since second year," Lily told him. "You are most definitely not any more mature."

"Oh really?" Potter asked. "Are you sure?"

"Duh." Lily clutched the folder against her chest tighter and started up the stairs. If Potter would just leave, she'd be able to turn into a cheetah again and get out of the school.

There was suddenly a pressure on Lily's shoulder again. As she reached up to swat it off, a voice hissed, 'It's me!'

"Oh, hey Rikathnee," Lily greeted bitterly. "You can go away now."

"We've already been over with this. I'm staying," said Potter and Rikathnee at the same time. "When'd you get a cat?" Potter continued.

"This is Rikathnee. She was a… present."

"You never really struck me as a cat person," Potter said. "You always seemed more of a stag girl."

"That's… random," Lily commented.

'That's his Animagus form,' Rikathnee explained lazily.

"How do you know that?" Lily asked.

Potter looked confused as he opened the door to the top of the stairway. "Know what?"

'I know these things.' Rikathnee sounded smug.

"Nothing," Lily muttered to Potter. This was going to get annoying.

Potter stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady and faced Lily, arms crossed. He was close, uncomfortably so. Lily could feel the heat coming from him and from her own blushing face. "What?"

He leaned in closer to her face. "Why not give me a chance? You never know. You might like what you find."

Lily took a step back. "I don't want to deal with this."

Potter withdrew, looking ashamed of himself. "Sorry."

"Don't you dare feel sorry for me," Lily growled as he started to say the password.

"What?"

"I know that look. You think that just because my parents died that I'm a fragile little doll. Well, I'm not, and you'll find that out if you ever take a chance at dueling with me."

Potter grinned. "Oh, I know. That's what's so cute about you. Cupcakes," he said to the Fat Lady.

She had been watching the scene with interest. "Oh no, do go on," she urged.

"Open the door!" Lily shrieked. Affronted, the Fat Lady swung open.

Potter went through first, not looking back at Lily. He was probably afraid she'd hex him. He should be. As Lily started through the hole, the Fat Lady said, "If you ever want to talk about your parents, you just-"

"Just close already!" Lily shouted at it. It did so, and Lily hurried up to her room to finish packing.

'You've got the redhead temper,' Rikathnee observed.

"Go use a litterbox or something." Lily dumped the dragon onto her bed and stalked over to pack some robes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"London," Lily told the elderly man on the bus. He nodded and repeated her words to the driver.

The Knight Bus was furnished with chairs all around. Primly, Lily sat on the edge of one. Rikathnee sat beside her in her human form. 'This is really unnecessary,' she said. 'We could just fly there.'

"You expect me to ride a dragon to Muggle London?" Lily whispered to her.

Rikathnee did not answer, only looked out the window. "And anyways," Lily said, "I-"

Suddenly, the bus shot forward with a bang. Lily's seat flew forward into the ones in front of her. When the bus slammed to a stop, Lily grabbed her chair and set it back next to Rikathnee, who's seat hadn't moved in the slightest. "You really shouldn't do that," Lily told her softly.

'Oh please, wizards do stuff like that all the time,' Rikathnee thought to Lily. 'Watch out.'

There was another bang and, once again, Lily was on top of the seats in front of her. She just hoped that her luggage down below was faring better. Her supply of Cylon Potion had better not have leaked all over her Muggle outfits.

"London," called the old man in front. Lily stood up and stumbled, disoriented, to the front of the bus.

Rikathnee followed her off of the bus and grabbed her bags for her. They had been dropped off by the Leaky Cauldron, so they decided to check into a room and put away her stuff before going to the will reading. Dumbledore had said that someone would meet with her to take her to the reading, but she didn't know where or when.

"I'd like a room, please," Lily told the barman at the Leaky Cauldron.

She was assigned number 182, so she and Rikathnee trekked up the steps to get there. She used to the key that the barman had given her to open the door and walked into the room. There were two beds pushed against the wall, and Lily dumped her bag on one of them.

Her hands started to tremble as she pulled out a long black dress from her bag. The barest bit on lace trimmed the turtleneck, and an opal was centered at the top.

After making Rikathnee turn around, Lily pulled the dress on over her head. "Button me," Lily said, turning her back to Rikathnee.

She felt cool fingers work the buttons along the back of her dress. 'You miss them,' Rikathnee remarked. It wasn't sympathetically or mockingly. She was stating a fact.

"Of course." Lily took a deep breath, for the blue bar in her glasses had risen over a quarter full.

'Why?' Rikathnee finished with the buttons and moved away.

Lily turned to face her. "Because I loved them."

Rikathnee cocked her head to one side. 'I don't think I had parents.' Her voice in Lily's mind was wistful. 'And I don't think I've ever loved anyone. I've heard about it though.'

Lily picked up a brush from her beg and began running it through her short red hair. There was suddenly a knocking at the door.

Lily went over and opened the door. A tall man was at the door. The candles in the hallway glinted off his black hair and his dark eyes appraised her. "Hello, Miss Evans. I am Cole Jones, your lawyer. May I come in? We need to discuss things."

"Er, come in," Lily said hurriedly, opening the door farther and letting him in.

"Miss Evans, Professor Dumbledore hired me as the official handler of your affairs. In thirty minute's time we will report to the will reading room. Just so you are aware, all of your inherited belongings will be transferred to your Gringotts' vault." Lily's lawyer stood by the door, arms crossed.

As Lily nodded, Rikathnee—who was still in her human form—spoke in Lily's mind. 'Ask about his credentials.'

"What are your credentials?" Lily gave him a light smile, unsure why Rikathnee had sounded so suspicious.

"I've been hired by government officials such as Ludo Bagman and Clive Parker, Head of the Auror department. I've also worked for Rosalyn Ivy, the leader of the Free Elves Yearning for the Niceties of Equality in Southern Switzerland."

"You worked for FEYNESS?" Lily was intrigued. "Oh, I've read so much about them!"

'Elves and tericyles have been feuding since the beginning of time,' Rikathnee informed her. 'Ask if he's an elf.'

"I heard that FEYNESS only hired other elves." Lily looked him over. Mr. Jones did not have the features normally seen in elves; his ears were rounded and his features were sharp, not delicate. The feature that pointed most away from elfishness was his balck hair and darkly tanned skin.

"I was an exception." Her lawyer chuckled darkly.

"Why?"

"My… unique qualities." He adjusted his black sunglasses as he spoke.

Rikathnee strolled over and stood next to Lily protectively. 'I don't trust him. There is something strange about him.'

"I really don't care," Lily hissed at her.

"Pardon?" asked her lawyer, staring at her.

"Nevermind," Lily muttered. Are we going now?"

Mr. Jones nodded briskly. Rikathnee slinked forward to stand between Lily and her lawyer. "Is _she_ coming?" Her lawyer raised an eyebrow.

"No, she's not." Lily scowled at the back of the dragon's head.

'Of course I am,' Rikathnee argued, taking a step forward.

Mr. Jones took a step to the right, blocking the door. "The only people allowed to the reading are family and friends. If Miss Evans does not wish for you to come, you must respect her wishes."

'Tell the idiot to move,' ordered Rikathnee.

"I didn't ask you to come, Ri- Rihanna, so just stay here or go home or something," Lily growled. All of the stress of the day was building on her, causing her to direct all of her anger at the dragon. "Or better yet, go jump off a cliff."

'Jumping off a cliff really wouldn't hurt me, you know.' Rikathnee's voice was mocking.

"Could you excuse us for a minute?" Lily approached her lawyer.

Obligingly, he stepped out of the door, then paused. "Actually, I'm not sure that-"

Lily slammed the door and whirled on Rikathnee. "I told you that you could come with me to London. That's it. Finite. Now you can _back off_ for a while, okay?"

Rikathnee examined her sharp nails, a casual threat in the action. '_I'm_ in charge of _you_, no?'

"Actually," said Lily stalking close to her, "no one is in charge of me. Not you, not Voldemort, not Dumbledore. And definitely not fate. I'm in charge of myself. If anything, I'm rule _you_."

Rikathnee was not even slightly intimidated by their near nose to nose contact. 'That's what you think.'

Lily felt her energy vibrate and suddenly a blue fireball had been conjured to her hand.


	19. Hissing Mad

Disclaimer: The first part of the chapter was written by a clarinetist with aulophobia

Lily felt her energy vibrate and suddenly a blue fireball had been conjured to her hand.

'Do you really think that can hurt me? Maybe you forgot. I'm a dragon,' Rikathnee said in Lily's mind with a snort, still as calm as the ice on a frozen lake.

"Just because you can breathe fire doesn't mean that you won't burn!"Lily snapped back angrily as the bars rose rapidly in her sunglasses.

Lily growled angrily, the fireball turning white with heat and increasing slowly in size as her bars reached close to half way, rage flooding through her.

She heard the door click open behind her and she whirled around with lightning speed, releasing the fireball toward the intruder without thinking. In the second it left her hand, Lily realized that the "intruder" was Cole. In an instant, he had caught the glowing fireball in his left hand, barely looking at it, not even flinching the slightest bit. Lily's jaw dropped and Rikathnee screamed "I knew it!" telepathically, but Lily was incomprehensive to this as Cole smirked slightly, closing his hand around the diminishing fireball effortlessly. When he opened his unburned left hand the fireball had disappeared, and he slowly lowered his hand, looking at Lily with a raised eyebrow.'Great. Now he bloody knows,' thought Rikathnee, sarcastically frustrated.

"Um…" Lily said pathetically, looking guiltily over at him, "Ooops?... my hand was…er… too close to the… uh… candle," she finished, glancing over at the unlit candle, which at that moment set its wick on fire. She smiled nervously at him.

"Indeed…" he said quietly. "Miss Evans, the reading of the will began exactly one minute ago."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lily sat carefully in the stiff black chair, aware of her sister's glaring eyes upon her. She pushed her tinted sunglasses farther up her nose and mumbled, "Sorry I'm late."

She heard her fire-extinguishing lawyer settle to stand directly behind her seat.

"Oh, hello Mr. Jones," simpered Petunia. Her husband, who was even larger now than he'd been the last time she'd seen him, grunted loudly.

The man standing at the head of the table cleared his throat. "Now we may begin."

Lily bit the inside of her lip, feeling her eyes heat up with rigidly withheld tears. As the man spoke, Lily tuned him out. She heard faintly that while Petunia had received the house and furniture, Lily would get the ten acres they owned in Scotland.

Had she ever thought this day would come? Sitting here, listening to her parent's last wishes? No, she thought sadly, not ever. Immortality was illogical, of course, but deep down she had always believed it. She-

"What!" screeched Petunia, shocking Lily out of her thoughts. She was running a shaking hand through her blond hair, causing her bun to fall into disarray. "To _her?_"

Lily looked to the man who was reading the will in complete confusion. He was flushed a deep red and stumbled with his speech. "Your… That's what your parents wanted, for the money to go to Lillian Violet Alexandria. It's, it's not for you to say."

"All I get it-"

"All I get is the ruddy house?" bellowed Vernon over his wife, his face puce.

"And the land in Liverpool," offered the man up front weakly.

"We don't need more bloody land!" Vernon rose to his feet. "Pet and I deserve the lot! Freaks like _her_ shouldn't ever be-"

"Sit." The quiet authority in Mr. Jones' voice caused Vernon to drop to his seat. The head of the table, lacking a chair, seated himself on the maroon carpet. "Is there anything else?" he asked the will-reader.

The Muggle scrambled to his feet, blushing harder. Shakily, he opened a manila envelope. "Only these letters."

Once Lily's letter had been tucked into her purse, she rose to her feet to exit. "Wait one second," snarled Petunia, finally coming to her surroundings as whatever trance Mr. Jones' had put on the Muggles wore off. "When is it my go to get something?"

Lily paused and looked back at her sister. They had just received letters from their parents and Petunia wanted to talk about inheritance? ""You get the house," Lily muttered, taking deep breaths.

"But you got all the money and shares! I've always been better than you and now you're going to take my money and run?" Her disarrayed blond hair became the target of frantic hands once more.

'Did I miss anything?' a voice chimed in Lily's head. A tall slim girl strode in, white hair swishing in the florescent light. She completely ignored Vernon's disgusted glare at her obvious magic.

"She's one of you, eh?" Vernon asked loudly.

"You really, sh- should be leaving now," spluttered the will-reader. His briefcase was gripped tight in his left hand. "We only had this room for the hour."

Rikathnee sidled up to Lily's side and narrowed her eyes at the room in general, looking at them all. When she reached Vernon, her lips curled into a smile that was not a smile, showing all of her dangerously pointed teeth.

"We're leaving," Lily informed them shortly. She flashed a small smile to the disgruntled will-reader and took a step towards the door.

"You freak!" Petunia burst. "It's all your fault they died!" Tears were in her dark blue eyes.

Lily suddenly couldn't see, for a power surge cut off her Sight. However, she whirled to face where Petunia's voice had come from. "What did you sssay?" she rasped.

"It was my honeymoon," came the chocked voice. "You ruined it. You killed them."

Lily focused her power, not on retrieving her Sight, but on simply tasting where Petunia was in the air.

"Don't worry sweetheart. They wouldn't have given her the money if they'd known what she was about to do."

The sobbing became muffled, but the crisp salty helped Lily focus in. "How dare yousss? It ruinsss your honeymoon, but it ruinsss my life!" Lily bared her teeth, which had elongated and morphed into two long fangs.

Suddenly, Lily was not on legs, but sliding across the floor on her whole body. There were screams in the room, bellows, whimpering and two desperate voices in her head, one begging for control and the other for blood. "I keel yousss," Lily told the whimpering one. She smelled the raw fear and foul perfume coming off the target.

Finally, the hated one was in her reach! Lily approached the heat of her enemy, feeling a burning liquid drip from her teeth.

Lily coiled to gain momentum for the strike when a firm thing clasped just behind her skull. She squirmed, feeling every muscle in her body work to whip the constraints off her.

"Miss Evans!" Lily writhed and fought. Blood. It was so close. That hated blood flowing through those loathed veins, pulsing—beckoning… Must kill!

Lily thrashed with such intensity that her head was temporarily loosened. She hissed and through her fangs deep into the nearest heat source, pushing her venom deep into the blood.

It didn't taste right. It was like frozen blood, watered down and midnight black. With a furious iss, she removed herself from the skin and tried to reach that other one—the hated one.

The thing holding her still would not let go! Suddenly, a voice rang clear in her head. 'Lily, get a hold of yourself! You just bit Jones! I don't think being bitten by clientele is in the job description, so you might want to stop trying to kill him.'

_**Please review! (PS- Sorry for the wait!) (PPS- I actually am still writing Pride and Velizz, I just haven't had time to update. Sorry). -Cylobaby**_


	20. Fury

Lily froze as the words sank in. The craving for her sister's blood dwindled and she morphed back into her human form.

The first thing she noticed was the chokingly tight hold around her waist, which was immediately released when she was fully in human form. She met Petunia's wide, frightened eyes. Her sister let out a small whimper and stood up shakily, clutching Vernon's arm.

"You freak," Vernon bellowed, jumping at Lily.

"I shouldn't do that, if I was you," rumbled Mr. Jones behind Lily.

Vernon continued forward. Lily's lawyer stepped in front of her and blocked Vernon. "Leave."

"But… but she…" spluttered Vernon.

"I am perfectly aware of what she did, more so than you, so I suggest you leave. Now."

Vernon cast one more glare at Lily and swept out of the room.

"Miss Evans," Mr. Jones said. "We need to get you back to school."

Lily turned to him and glimpsed a large gash on his hand. As she watched, the cut melded back together. "Miss Evans?" he asked, drawing her attention.

"Yes," she muttered. "Let's go."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I really am sorry," Lily said as she shook Mr. Jones' hand farewell at Hogwarts's entrance gate.

He tipped his hat and said, "There is nothing to be sorry about. I knew what I was getting hired to do."

Lily raised an eyebrow simultaneously with Rikathnee. "And that was...?"

"Dumbledore informed me of your new situation. I am here to protect your funds, and you, so, please, owl me if you need me," Mr. Jones said.

Lily glanced at Rikathnee, who was glaring steadily at Mr. Jones. "All right," Lily said, nodding and turning.

"Oh, and, Miss Evans?" Lily faced him just inside the gate. "Be careful," he said. "Dragons are fickle creatures. Don't turn your back." He turned and walked a few steps before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

'Don't pay any attention to him,' Rikathnee spoke in her mind, already moving towards the castle.

Lily stood at the immense iron gates and looked out at where Mr. Jones had vanished and then to where the white-haired girl was sauntering up to the castle. "I trust him more than you," she muttered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Good news, I trust," Dumbledore said when Lily walked into his office.

She sat in the chair across from him, resting her weary Sight. "Depends on what you mean by 'good,'" she replied.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

Lily sighed. "When were you going to tell me that Mr. Jones was more than he seemed?"

"I didn't find that important."

Lily kept her eyes and Sight closed. "I'm sure," she drawled.

"What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"Oh, no," Lily replied. "He didn't suck my blood or anything."

"He told you?" Dumbledore asked sharply. "Miss Evans, I didn't want to frighten you. Most students your age would not trust a vampire, even one with Cole Jones's reputation."

Lily crossed her arms. "So you were just trying to protect me?" she asked icily. "By lying to me?"

"That's not at all what I meant," Dumbledore replied. "I didn't tell you that Cole was a vampire because I was worried it might make you biased against him, being muggleborn."

Lily leaned back in her chair and conjured a cup of tea to her hand, stirring it wandlessly.

"I didn't think you had mastered conjuring yet," Dumbledore said slowly.

Lily took a small sip of her tea. "Listen, Dumbledore," she drawled. "From now on, you tell me everything. Including when I am hiring someone, vampire or not."

"You were still unconscious from the attack at the time I hired Cole. I felt you needed someone to speak on your behalf."

"Or maybe you just wanted someone you knew to watch over the tericyle," Lily replied coldly.

"I didn't even know you were a tericyle then," he answered. There was a bewildered tone in his voice. He was such a good actor.

"Please, like I don't know that you hired Jones after you found out. I looked it up with Gringotts. The original lawyer was named John Stonesmith."

There was a pause. "Stonesmith was an inadequate lawyer. I felt that Cole was better suited for the job."

"Don't lie to me."

Dumbledore was silent for a long time then he asked slowly, "Have you taken your Cy Drought today?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

James leaned flat against his broom, willing more speed. He dove in between two of his Chasers and grabbed the Quaffle. "You're supposed to be Seeking!" called Paul Dismer.

He smiled and zoomed to the goal hoops they were practicing on. "Then get the Quaffle back!" he called to them.

Laughing, James pulled up to the hoops and faked left, then threw right. Sarah caught it with the tips of her fingers and rolled her eyes. "Potter!" she shouted, throwing the ball to Paul as he flew by. "The Snitch is that way!"

James shrugged. "Just testing you," he called as he flew away. "Watch out!"

The other Chaser, Jessica Sanders, tossed the ball in the hoop while Sarah was shouting at James.

He darted off to the other side of the field to follow a glint of gold before Sarah left her post to chase and kill him. All it took was one spectacular dive and practice was over.

Sirius laughed as they changed back into their school robes. "That was brilliant," he said. "I thought Sarah was going to spit fire."

Remus walked in with Peter. "That was... interesting, James," he said.

James gestured to the book in Remus's left hand. "Look up from your book?" he asked, smirking.

"Once or twice," Remus laughed.

Peter rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Once," he stage-whispered. "Because I hit him with an acorn."

Sirius nodded. "That normally works," he replied, grinning.

"Oh shut up," Remus said. "Are you all ready?"

They packed up their Quidditch gear and headed back up to the school.

"Hey, James, where's Lily? She wasn't in class today," Remus said as they walked up to the castle.

"Oh, she's in London," James said lightly.

"What?" Remus asked. "Why?"

James shrugged. Remus's tone was making him feel like an idiot. Was there something he had missed?

"People don't get out of school for no reason," Remus continued. "Why didn't you ask?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lily shrugged, "Last night," she answered readily. Then, her face stilled the surface of a lake after the passing of ripples. "Why?"

"You need to take your potion."

Lily, keeping her eyes closed, used her Sight to look at Dumbledore. He was pale and he was staring intensely at her.

Lily froze. Of course. She had to take it three times a day. It was suppressing her. Her powers. Her mind. "How dare you," she hissed, seething. "How _dare _you! I trusted you, and all this time you've been lying to me. Stopping my full potential."

"Lily, it's dangerous for you to be without your potion for too long," he said hurriedly.

"Dangerous for me?" she asked bitterly. "Or dangerous for you?"

"Trust me," Dumbledore said, "This is necessary for your safety also."

"How?" she spat.

"Your powers will take over your mind. You—"

"You're just afraid of what I could do, Dumbledore," Lily whispered, inspecting her nails, which were slowly lengthening slowly.

"Lily, stop this now! Fawkes, down," he said to the phoenix in the corner, "You, Miss Evans, are being disrespectful and you are being a danger to my school. I cannot allow you to continue this," Dumbledore said, rising.

"Your poor students," Lily drawled. "I have some I'd like to settle a score with. How long do you think Hosteler will scream when she's attacked by a tiger?"

"She won't be attacked," Dumbledore said, pulling out his wand.

"Wrong answer," Lily laughed mirthlessly. "Until I kill her."

There was a flash of olive green light from Dumbledore's wand and Lily found herself bound to her chair by thick metal chains.

"You don't even fully comprehend your own powers," Dumbledore said, shaking his head. "I tried to help you control them. If you won't take your potion willingly, I will have to bind your powers until I feel you are ready for them."

Lily could barely think, so strong was the pain from the chains that was constricting her. The frigid pain invaded her entire body, including her mind. If Cruciatus was fire, this was ice, burning, eating her.

"Lily, nod if you promise to stop this nonsense and drink the potion," came a voice from above her. She nodded quickly, desperately. Anything to stop this pain…

Suddenly, the chains were replaced with plain rope. Dumbledore walked over to the fireplace and threw in some glistening Floo powder. "Madame Pomfrey, could you please give Fawkes a vial of Rosake Drought?"

"Of course, Headmaster," Pomfrey said quickly.

There was a flash of fire in the corner and the phoenix vanished. "Thank you, Poppy," he said, withdrawing from the emerald flames.

"Now, Lily, are you prepared to take the potion?" he asked.

Lily's breathing was still ragged. "What was that?" she panted.

"Silver," Dumbledore said. "I'm sorry, but it was the only way I could contain you. I hope it showed you the error in your ways."

"Oh yes," Lily said, gently testing her restraints. "My error was staying here."

She closed her eyes and felt magic racing through her veins. Her body elongated eight times and dinner plate-sized scales erupted from her skin. Her head lengthened and her glasses cracked and fell from her muzzle as her black dress ripped from her body.

The ruby dragon glared at the old man, then leapt out of the window, great leathery wings spreading out around her. She dove for a moment, then pulled up, bee lining for the Forbidden Forest.

There was a flash of white on her side as Rikathnee collided with her in midair. Lily spun sideways, tail and wings flailing to right herself. Rikathnee steadied and watched Lily fight to gain control, wings beating rhythmically to keep her in the same location. 'I've been at this a lot longer than you,' came the bell voice in Lily's mind.

Lily twisted her head around and opened her mouth. Flames shot out, writhing through the air towards the other dragon. Rikathnee ducked clumsily, obviously not anticipating the attack. Lily used the opportunity to bolt off towards the forest, a red blur in the air.

'Stop, Lily!' shouted Rikathnee's mind voice. 'You don't even know where you're going!'

'Away from you and him and everyone,' Lily cried in her mind.

The ivory dragon was suddenly in front of Lily, blocking her path. She dove under, but Rikathee kicked down with her razor talons and pushed Lily down. The red dragon hit the grass and skidded to the edge of the forest, tearing up the first few trees before coming to a stop.

'Leave me alone!' Lily shouted at her.

Rikathnee shook her head, leveling with her. 'I can't do that. We can't have another tericyle attempt at world take-over. The first two were hard enough to cover up.'

'I'm not trying to take over the world!' Lily bellowed, shaking with rage. Her scales began glowing with a pale red light. 'I just want some rest. It's not fair. First my parents die, then I have weird powers, now everyone's lying to me!'

'What are you talking about?' Rikathnee asked.

There was a scream at the school. Lily looked over and saw a crowd of students on the stairs, staring at the two dragons. Rikathnee glanced over her shoulder to see what Lily was looking at, so Lily rolled on to her feet and pushed off the ground, aiming towards the area over the forest where there were no anti-Apparation wards.

'Oh no, no, no,' Rikathnee taunted. There was another hit on her back and Lily fell into the trees below and hit the forest floor with a loud thud. 'You're not getting away.'

She had moved barely a meter before Rikathnee used a deft talon to knock her over again. Lily tried desperately to get back into the sky.

Rikathnee had her shoulders pinned before she realized what was happening. The other dragon's serpentine face was close to hers. 'Let me go!'

'Not a chance,' Rikathnee replied. 'Now, get back to the school and take your potion. Dumbledore's not an idiot in that aspect.'

'You're just trying to stop me from being what I need to be!' Lily bellowed, fighting against the weight that held her down.

'What, a tyrant?' Rikathee asked. 'Now, morph back to your human form and give an oath not to run again.' The talons dug into her shoulders, seeking to get under her protective scales and draw blood.

'Why should I do what you say?' Lily challenged. 'What can you do to me?'

Rikathnee leaned in closer and snarled at Lily. 'I'll drag you back to the castle and let Dumbledore put you in a silver cell. Do you know what silver does to a tericyle?'

'I've had some experience in the matter,' Lily spat.

'Prolonged exposure will take away all your magic, and not just your tericyle powers, either,' Rikathnee told her coldly. 'Do you really want that?'

'Just let me go,' Lily pleaded.

'No.'

'How could you even get me back to the school? You're not that strong,' Lily argued, grasping to any lifeline she could. Not the silver again…

'Like this,' Rikathnee said. The white dragon grabbed her large hind legs and pulled her up into the air.

Lily tried to beat her wings to fly away, but her blood was rushing to her head and her wings were feeble from lack of use. 'You won't actually let him put me in a silver cell, would you?' Lily asked, thrashing around as Rikathnee carried her back to the school.

There was no answer from the larger dragon. 'Okay!' Lily cried. 'Fine, I give my word that I won't run off again.'

Rikathnee continued stoically forward, bringing them closer to the castle. 'I promise!' Lily shouted desperately. 'I won't try again! Just don't put me there with all that silver,' she begged.

'What about the other part of the deal?' Rikathnee reminded lightly.

'If I turn into a human now, all those students will know what I am,' Lily replied. 'And I won't have any robes!'

'You should have thought of that before you turned into a dragon. It's one form that clothes are impossible to keep in,' Rikathnee said lightly.

'If everyone knows who I am, Voldemort will come after me,' Lily said. 'Then I'll have to take over the world.'

Rikathnee shook her roughly.

'What was that for?' Lily asked.

'Don't even think of joining that one,' Rikathnee told her.

'I wasn't going to.' Now they were getting really close to the castle. 'He killed my parents. Listen, Rikathnee. Rikathnee!'

'Yes?'

'Let's go somewhere else,' Lily offered. 'You can train me in the Alps, like you said you would.'

'You need a wizard education also,' Rikathnee told her.

'Dumbledore will put me in a silver cage,' Lily panted. 'Then you won't have anyone to train.'

'I'll wait a few more centuries,' Rikathnee said lightly, flying straight to Dumbledore's shattered window.. 'You were probably doomed from the beginning.'

'No! I promise,' Lily said. 'Turn around now and I'll be a perfect tericyle! I promise! Don't let the silver hurt me. Don't let anything get me.' Lily, who had been struggling throughout her pleas, hung loosely in Rikathnee's firm grasp.

Rikathnee swerved up and flew towards the Astronomy Tower. Lily wasn't sure whether she was imagining it, but she thought she heard Rikathnee reply, 'I won't.'

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know what's good and what needs to change.**


	21. Laps

Several stone chunks broke off as Rikathnee slammed Lily into the tower wall. 'Now listen up,' growled the white dragon, 'you may think the whole world is against you, but you cannot set out to rule it.'

'And you _camnot_ stop me,' Lily spat, though her thoughts drifted, frightened, to the dreaded silver. 'Leave me alone.'

'You're going to listen to me one way or another,' Rikathnee told her, narrowing her amethyst eyes. 'We can do this the easy way, or the hard way._'_

Lily scoffed. "You sound like a movie-cop," she taunted, trying to push herself free from the wall.

'The hard way it is,'Rikathnee said, adjusting her grip on Lily's legs and moving her towards the door.

"That's not fair," Lily complained, breath hitching. "I just want to be left alone."

'Tericyles are the most coveted creatures on the planet,' Rikathnee informed her as they neared the tower door. Lily wondered how they both, as full-sized dragons, would fit through. 'If I don't train you, someone will. The new Dark Lord, or someone like him. Besides,' she continued, 'it's time you learned some humility. I let your Headmaster try. My turn.'

'I hate you,' Lily shouted, thrashing her tail into the side wall, turning it to a pile of broken granite.

'Perfect_,'_ Rikathnee said lightly.

'You're _glad _I hate you?' Lily spat. 'You sadistic--'

'I was wondering how I was going to get us out of the room_,'_ she finished, pulling Lily to the newly made regress.

Several screams were emitted from the student body as Rikathnee and Lily passes them. One girl fainted right into her shell-shocked neighbors, causing a Hufflepuff domino reaction.

'Dr-Dragons!' shrieked one girl Lily recognized from her NEWT Charms class.

'What is with humans and their inane way of pointing out the obvious?' Rikathnee muttered as she dragged Lily down another flight of stairs. Lily's stray limbs knocked huge chunks from the stairwells and walls, causing a trail of general destruction in their wake.

A flash of red light rebounded off Rikathnee's shoulder when they reached the next landing. McGonagall stood with Professor Flitwick, blocking the next hallway.

Rikathnee adjusted her grip so she was holding both of Lily's back legs with one paw and gathered a bright blue ball of energy in the other.

Lily lurched from Rikathnee's hold in a swift motion, morphing herself into a Doberman to slip from her claws. Rikathnee paused and easily recaptured Lily, who growled furiously at her. 'Honestly Lily,' Rikathnee sighed, 'you're getting rather annoying.' When Lily continued to growl and snap at her, Rikathnee swung her lazily into the wall. Stars burst before Lily's sightless eyes and she lost consciousness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When she came to, she was in what she assumed was the Room of Requirement, though it was decorated differently than she had ever seen it.

A long track encircled the expanded room and a clutter of strange machines littered the center. The Doberman spread her Sight to see all around her, examining the room in its entirety. Rikathnee was perched in her cat form on top of a bench press, watching her solemnly.

'What's all this?' Lily growled suspiciously, shakily standing.

'Your training,' Rikathnee replied, appraising her with bright purple eyes.

Lily barked, though it sent a sharp pain through her left temple. 'You threw me into a wall!' she accused, offended.

'You deserved it,' Rikathnee told her, lazily flicking her tail. 'Start running.'

'What?' Lily blinked at her, letting out a confused bark.

'Twenty laps.' Rikathnee used her tail to gesture to the track.

Lily paused, about to argue, then decided against it. Anger. Another wall would not be fun. The Doberman fluidly leapt into motion, bounding around the room.

After several laps, Lily had a canine epiphany. If this was the Room of Requirement… '_Track, shrink,' _she gruffly ordered the room.

'That's not going to work,' Rikathnee taunted when she noticed the track shrinking, and made it go back wider.

She growled under her breath, panting now, and continued forward. The only sounds in the room were the Doberman's panting and her paws smacking the track. 'Now switch,' Rikathee ordered on lap ten.

'What?' Lily growled, slowing.

'Change animals. Do it!' she snapped when Lily just cocked her head.

Lily morphed into a cheetah, laughing silently to herself. Now she'd get through in half the time. Rikathnee also laughed at Lily's form, but Lily chose to ignore it.

It wasn't until she reached the first turn that she realized why Rikathnee had found it funny. At her speed, Lily was unable to turn in time and crashed straight into the wall. Furious, she set off again, going slightly slower. As she neared the next turn she tried to turn sideways quicker but her tail threw her off balance and she skidded sideways across the ground. 'You can switch again,' Rikathnee called to her.

Lily ignored her and bounded off again, gathering speed as she reached the next turn. Now she'd get it. Lily carefully used her tail to turn herself and barely brushed the wall. 'Yes!' she purred. Then a bump in the track that Lily was sure Rikathnee added on purpose caught one of her forepaws, causing the cheetah to tumble head over foot several feet before skidding to another halt.

Reluctantly turning into a sphinx, one her other forms, she set off again. 'Morph into a horse,' Rikathnee instructed.

"That is like asking the ocean to become stone. It cannot do what is not in its nature," Lily told her between pants, seeing how quickly her part-lion figure could move around the track.

Rikathnee gave an irritated meow. 'Sphinxes are the most annoying creatures on earth… other than tericyles, of course. Become a horse.'

"I can only become what I have became," Lily informed her. "New forms come at random."

Rikathnee, obviously annoyed by watching Lily moving ceaselessly around the track, told her to stop for a minute. 'Now, why can't you turn into a horse?'

Lily prowled gracefully towards Rikathnee. "I become animals depending on power surges or emotions," she said. "Shouldn't you know that already?"

"Certain tericyles develop their powers differently," Rikathnee said. "Later I will teach to become any animal you wish. But now, find something else to turn into. Just no more sphinxes.'

"Fine," Lily said and morphed into a Doberman again.

'Is that the only other form you have?' Rikathnee asked, annoyed.

Lily growled. 'Yes.'

Rikathnee frowned and the room produced a set of clothes and a closed off area in the corner. 'Turn human, get changed and finish running,' she instructed.

Lily stalked across the room, ears flat and teeth bared, towards the clothes. She grabbed them with her teeth and went into the room.

When she came out she was in her robes and her short hair was back in a small ponytail. "Do you know where my glasses…?" she asked, stopping short when she saw what Rikathnee had next to her. "I'm not drinking that," she said suddenly, taking a step back.

'I made you run a bit to lose some steam, but now you have to comply,' Rikathnee said calmly.

Lily looked at the cool Cylon Drought. "I'd like to keep my powers, thanks," Lily spat.

The cat leapt off the machine it was on and morphed into the ivory dragon. 'Does another wall need to collide with that thick head of yours to get the message through? You do as I say when I say it.'

Pride wounded, Lily slinked forward and took the flask reluctantly into her hands. "Now?" she asked, eyeing it distastefully.

'It will help you,' Rikathnee said. 'You won't feel the need to take over the world.'

"I already told you that I don't want to take over the world!" Lily exclaimed. Her Sight flickered as a wind began whipping around them.

'You're a danger to the whole school. I thought you were getting over that defiant streak. Why the sudden change?' Rikathnee asked. 'You ran ten laps without complaint.'

"Well, my head hurt," she argued. "Now I'm human again, and can see that I was being too submissive. Being an animal makes things simpler."

"Then turn into your beloved Doberman form and lap up the potion," Rikathnee ordered, towering over Lily. 'Human emotions like greed and rebellion are suppressed in animal form. So is stupidity, apparently.'

Lily's lip curled, but she took another step forward. The wind around her strengthened and her Sight dimmed. "You're making me angry," she said roughly.

'I noticed,' Rikathnee said from nearby. 'Just take a deep breath and do as I say. You'll feel better.'

Uncertain whether she was doing the right thing, Lily stepped back. A monstrous tail swung around and hit Lily across her middle, flinging her across the room. She landed hard, panting. Within seconds she felt freezing liquid pour over her lips. She opened her mouth to protest and choked on the Cylon Drought, swallowing some.

Her mind suddenly cleared as the wind died and her Sight returned. She looked up at Rikathnee, whose handed her the flask in huge claws. 'Drink the rest. It will restore your powers without letting them consume you.'

Lily obeyed, surprised by how she felt immediately stronger. She finished it and stood up. 'Good,' Rikathnee said. 'Now you may finish those laps.'

Lily started for the door, ignoring the dragon.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Lily raised an eyebrow coolly. "I'm leaving now." Rikathnee's reprimanding tail swung forward, but Lily waved her hand and icy tendrils crept over the tail and it froze inches from her face so that it was covered in such a heavy layer of ice that it fell weakly to the ground.

'What happened to you?' Rikathnee asked sharply.

Lily scowled. "I'm not going to run away or anything. The potion doesn't harness my emotions- it never has. You and Dumbledore were wrong. I'm not surprised, really."

Rikathnee watched her suspiciously. "It helps me now lose control of my powers," Lily admitted. "But it doesn't stop me from using them when I want to, apparently. Goodbye."

Rikathnee's mind voice made her pause. 'It should…' she said, still watching Lily closely.

"You said that my powers were working differently than other tericyles," Lily reminded her. "I guess I had nothing to fear in taking the Cylon anyways."

'If you had half a brain you'd realize that this training is necessary to keeping your powers from hurting someone,' Rikathnee called after her.

"Which is why I'm not quitting completely," Lily said. "I'll be back tomorrow to train. As long as it helps me, that is. When I don't need you anymore, you're gone."

'We need to talk,' Rikathnee said.

Lily turned to face her. "You've done nothing to help me yet. I'm assuming that you'll improve as mentor by tomorrow. But, so far it seems like you don't know any of my powers or how to control them other than shoving a potion down my throat. You also can't understand the main part of my abilities."

'What's that?" Rikathnee said suspiciously.

"Feelings," Lily said shortly.

'Pathetic,' Rikathnee said. 'Letting your emotions affect your success.'

"Don't talk to me," Lily said, flames turning her hands bright white. "You don't know me and you never will, not if I have any say. We're here to train as I say, nothing else."

When Lily pulled open the door, large iron bars appeared blocking her way. 'Lily, I-"

Lily used her flaming hand to slash across the bars, melting them into a molten puddle on the floor. She stepped over it calmly and walked away without looking back.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Wow. That chapter was kind of convoluted. However, I'm glad I finally updated!**


	22. Revelations

When Lily arrived in her empty dormitory there was a tawny owl waiting for her. She untied the scroll and immediately recognized the flowing script.

_Your next counseling meeting is tonight in the old Charms room on the fourth floor at seven. We both know that it is time to get your emotions under control. _

_-Albus Dumbledore_

Lily scowled and made the parchment dissolve into ashes in her pale hand. She would go, but not because the Headmaster told her to. She would because she needed to vent to- or at- someone.

Lily sat on the edge of her bed, eyes closed but Sight on and aware. Focusing, she tried to levitate herself. Dumbledore had said it required a happy thought, so she was having difficulty achieving it. Petunia had really thought it was her fault that their parents died. Was it?

No. Of course not. She couldn't have known that they were coming. They hadn't known who, what, she was. They couldn't have.

Finding that her train of thought was not going to get her anywhere, Lily threw herself back on the bed, short red hair fanning around her. She'd have to get new sunglasses, she thought suddenly. They had snapped when she had transformed into a dragon earlier.

Lily rolled on her side and waved a hand at the candle on her bedside table, morphing it into a pair of white sunglasses, just reflective enough to near opaque. "Who blew out all the candles?" asked Hostetler as she walked in, throwing her bookbag on her bed. "That you Evans?"

"Unfortunately," Lily muttered.

"Did you see those, like, dragons today?" she exclaimed, ignoring their mutual abhorrence at the opportunity to gossip as she rearranged her pillows. "I thought the red one was going to eat the white one."

"It wanted to," Lily said.

"What?" Hostetler said, looking up from her redecorating.

"Oh, nothing," Lily said. "So, creepy, right?"

"Yeah, totally. I wonder how they got in. And why they were fighting. And where they went," Hostetler continued. "I mean, dragons don't just disappear, right?"

"Actually I think there's this one breed that can," Lily said with false excitement. "I think they're called InvisoDragons, or something."

"Really?" Hostetler said, amazed. "So they could be, like, _anywhere_?"

"Yeah," Lily said, nodding gravely.

"Whoa…"

The clock outside tolled seven, showing Lily how long she'd laid around thinking. "I've got to go," Lily said, grabbing the sunglasses and slipping them on.

"Talk to you later," Hostetler called after her. Lily rolled her blinded eyes and continued on her way without responding.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Potter was late.

Lily looked over at the clock again, tapping her foot and chewing absentmindedly on her lip. Three minutes later Lily was considering giving up and going back to her dorm when Potter burst into the room.

"Late, Potter," Lily snarled.

"No, it's only…" He looked over at the clock, "Um, only by twenty minutes, but who's counting, right?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "I am, apparently."

"Look, Padfoot said it was only six fifty and that we had time to…" Lily zoned him out, annoyed by the babbling. "…and then we…" Lily yawned. "…and so I'm really sorry I'm late... You really don't care, do you?"

"Not particularly."

"You don't look very happy… Bad day?" Potter asked.

"Try one of the worst days ever," Lily said flatly.

"See, you managed six words that time!" Potter exclaimed. "Just let it all out."

Lily closed her eyes, stopping herself from shouting about his idiocy. "No."

"That was only word," he said, clicking his tongue. "Lily, you can't hold it all in. You know that."

"I can and I will," Lily stated. "End of discussion."

"I could use Legillimens…" he bluffed.

"You don't even know how."

"You're right. I don't. But I know someone who does," he said, but the response was silence. Dumbledore couldn't get past her mind shields any more than she could control her powers.

Quite randomly, Potter exclaimed, "Well, if you won't talk, I'll tell you about my day!"

Lily shuffled in her seat though the move was punished by her aching muscles and zoned Potter completely out.

Rikathnee was the most annoying creature on Earth—and she had thought Potter was bad! Maybe she'd get attacked by the groundskeeper's dog… Lily smiled faintly.

"Lily?" asked Potter. "Lily? Are you even awake?"

Lily's Sight snapped back on and her grin fell. "Potter, I'm not in the mood to talk to you."

"Why not?" he asked immediately, leaning forward in his chair.

"I told you, I've had a bad day," she repeated stubbornly.

"What happened?"

"You wouldn't understand," she muttered.

Potter sighed. "I'm not as stupid as I seem."

"Well, that'd be hard," Lily interjected.

"Lily, who was the white dragon?" he asked, throwing her completely off-guard.

Lily forced herself to remain calm. "What are you on about, Potter?"

"Earlier today. Who was the white dragon?" he asked again.

"The bane of my existence," Lily blurted. "Worse than you, even."

"You had already met it before it attacked you?" Potter asked, surprised.

"She takes the form of a cat during school," Lily admitted. Watch Dumbledore try to cover this up.

"You said that was a present!" Potter said accusingly.

Lily shrugged. "I lied."

Potter stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "What does this have to do with counseling?" he asked, still miffed.

"I'm ranting," Lily said, exasperated. "I thought that's what you wanted!"

"Well," Potter said, struggling for words, "yeah," he finished dejectedly. "Anything else bugging you?"

"I…" Lily paused. Then her emotions flowed from her mouth in a torrent. "It's not fair. I couldn't have stopped it even if… I mean, how dare she blame me? I was hurt worse than she was! All she cares about is her little husband and her little house and her little perfect life! She can't tell me that I don't care, that it didn't affect me!"

"Um, right," Potter said tentatively.

"And Dumbledore! How dare _he_? He knows nothing about me or what's going on and he presumes to tell me what to do! And Rikathnee!" Lily let out a short scream, stood up and began pacing. "This is complete bull… I mean, what… how… but… Petunia is such a… and _Rikathnee_… Right?"

"Completely," Potter said.

Lily flopped back into her chair and appraised him. "And you," she said.

"Yes?" he asked carefully.

"You are taking this whole 'having no clue what I'm talking about' thing rather well," Lily said. "You're actually an all right councilor."

"Um, thanks," Potter said, looking a bit dazed from her topic changes. "Feeling better?"

"You know, I actually d—ow!" Lily exclaimed, breath hissing in as she clutched her hands over her sunglasses.

"What's wrong?" Potter asked quickly.

Fire. Needles jabbing through her eyes. Pain. Tangy blood spread in her mouth where she was stopping herself from screaming.

"Lily, Lily, listen. Are you all right?" a voice was repeating. Searing pain. "Lily!"

Suddenly, it vanished, leaving Lily gasping for breath. "Ow," she said weakly.

"What was that?" Potter asked, eyes wide.

If everyone else in the world was going to know her secrets, why not Potter? "Cruciatus," Lily muttered, rubbing her hands under her glasses.

"What?"

"Over the summer. I… bloody hell, this is hard to explain. When the Death Eaters killed my parents I was hit with a Cruciatus," Lily said.

"And you can still feel it?" Potter said, awed.

"You see, _it_ didn't hit my eyes. Something hit by it hit my eyes," Lily said, struggling for words.

"Like…"

"Glass," Lily blurted. "Shards of glass." She rubbed her eyes harder and Saw Potter coming close to her. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It hurt," Lily admitted.

"Can you… see?" he asked.

Lily paused. Did she really want him to know? Then she whipped off her sunglasses and opened her eyes as wide as she could despite lingering pain. With her Sight she was Potter blanch, looking shocked.

"Don't look so surprised," Lily said dryly. "What did you expect?"

"That looks painful," Potter said softly, peering close. "How do you get around school?" he asked.

"That was blunt," Lily said, though amused.

"Sorry," Potter said quickly, "I'm not trying to offend you or anything and—"

"Potter, I'm joking," Lily said, shaking her head. "Just believe when I tell you that I can see anyways."

Potter narrowed his eyes and waved a hand in front of her face. She grabbed it and shoved him backwards. "Didn't I just say…?"

Potter pursed his lips and held up a few finger, watching her closely. "Three," Lily said. "Anyways, I… think we're done. It's already eight."

Potter started and glanced at the time. "Yeah, I guess so. So I'll… see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Lily said softly. "See you then."

She shoved her sunglasses back on and left the classroom, leaving Potter to stare after her.

**I posted this chapter in honor of See No Evil's SECOND ANNIVERSARY! You've been reading (I hope) this fic for TWO YEARS! Omg. I need to update more often… **

**Please review!**


End file.
